


The Oceans Star

by crucialkiller



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Romance, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, Mating Rituals, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Pirates, Siren Levi, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), merman levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucialkiller/pseuds/crucialkiller
Summary: Sick of the beasts and royalty, Star and her crew depart from their homeland and set sail in hopes of finding new lands. Along the way, there are complications other than the lack of drinking water, there are creatures in the water. Ones with the bottom half of a fish and the top half human but still somehow they remain beautiful creatures to the sailors.Soon fear sets in Star as she soon realizes the creatures are all but friendly and not only that, one has an unruly attachment towards her. What does the frightening sea creature possibly want with her?





	1. Myths Of The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on the site but was taken down for editing/revising purposes.

The water hits the side of the boat and keeps teetering back and forth on the crashing waves. The cries of seagulls could be heard in the distance as the scorching hot sun shined down on the boat known as Maria as all the sailors called it.

They decided the boat was a 'she' along with the other two that set sail early morning about five days ago. Their names were rose and Sina. Our boat was less beautiful as the other two but as my father used to say any boat that sailed well was a good boat. I stood looking out at the sea that was now a never-ending body of water.

I sigh tapping my finger against the side and I hear someone come crashing out from inside the cabin of the ship and running towards the edge of it while covering their mouth. I notice its the familiar brunette I have gotten to know since he arrived on this boat a couple days ago. He had one friend with him and that was Armin, traveling with him to get to this unknown destination we were heading to.

We had no idea if this sea was never ending and it was frightening yet we all had to agreed to see if there was ever anything beyond the ocean. A new land that would hold new promises and beauty was what we all hoped for. A new land away from those monsters lurking on our land...

We hoped upon starting a fresh life, taking risk in the process. One where we could live freely and roam our lands without fright during nightfall. Ones where we could find love and start families of our own someday and also lives where we would grow old. Everyone died young including most of our parents. Especially Eren's, I heard from Armin they had died horribly.

I play with a strand of blonde hair that was tossed from the sea winds and I turn and lean my back against the ledge. My eyes watch him as he vomits over the side and I smirk slightly "Still can't handle the waves Eren, even after five days? Even Armin and Connie handle it well." 

He glares at me after he finished vomiting everything he eat for breakfast, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "Oh shut up...I just ate something bad that's all."

"Oh sure, you ate something bad. Then why aren't we all getting sick? Huh?" Jean chimes from sitting on a barrel sweat dripping from his forehead as he shines his boots his mother gave him before he left with a cloth.

Eren's glare averts to Jean now and he grinds his teeth, "Huh did you say something horse face? I'm not the one worrying about my looks when we all could be in danger."

Jean narrows his eyes at Eren and he tosses the wet cloth at his chest, the impact making a wet 'plop' sound as it slides down Eren's chest onto the deck "Shut the hell up you..you bastard! I'm just as worried as you are being out at seas!"

I look at Jean confused then back to Eren before asking them both, "You mean getting lost?" Jean lips pull into a pout and Eren's remain frowning.

Sasha who was busy eating bread next to me sitting down replies for him with a mouth full of food "They're scared about the stories Armin was telling last night. Something about special mermaids known as sirens who eat human flesh after luring them in with their beautiful voices." 

I start giggling softly covering my mouth with my hand, and Jean's cheeks turn bright red and he yells "That isn't true! Only idiot Eren believes in them."

Eren glares daggers at the other boy grumbling back "I wasn't scared I was just intrigued by it..." 

Once my giggling dies down, I look at Jean whose cheeks are still a shade of bright crimson "Mermaids who eat flesh? Interesting...that is a new one. What story was Armin telling, I'm interested now."

Jean rubs the back of his neck averting his eyes from me. He replies "It was a story of Armin's father who supposedly watched one of his closest friends walk out into the ocean one day for no clear reason and just when Armin's father was about to stop him a female figure arose from the water with no top on touching him seductively. Then suddenly out of nowhere, she smiled and before he could run she ripped him into pieces in the water! No chunks!" He makes sure to correct himself changing pieces into chunks.

"Sounds like Armin's father had quite the imagination. Don't you think so Eren?" I ask turning my head to face the brunette. 

The brunette scrunches his face before he replies "I think he wrote down the truth, to be honest. Why would someone such as Armin's father tell a lie like that?"

I snort putting a hand on my hip before walking away, "Obviously to gain fame. I seen so many men lie to attract women and such."

I can see Eren mutter as I walk further away "But Armin's father wasn't like that..." I wanted to snort again but I leave it be. I still couldn't believe those idiots believed in such myths. Armin's father probably told that story to probably scare them away from the ocean and such. All our lives we have been told the ocean was evil.

I want to click my tongue but I shut my eyes as I walk. There was probably things much worse than these creatures known as Sirens... Things such as being stranded with no food or water in a couple of months if we don't find land soon. I feared that the most...


	2. Shark Teeth

I giggle to myself holding on to the liquor bottle as I stumble away from the main group as drunken laughter filled the air. It has been about a month since boarding the ship, and we were all bored and crammed in together with smelly bodies who haven't showered or bathed in the last month. Especially the men reeked though I wasn't any better.

If I sniffed my shirt now, then I feared I smell worse than any man. My vision blurs, and it is like the whole world is spinning. I stumble around as the bottle slips from my fingers and rolls on the deck of the ship. My laughter stops, and soon a hiccup follows. I admit I was bad with booze, but my father was a famous pirate who was able to hold his liquor, but me his daughter failed miserably.

I think I was being greedy today. I ate till my belly was full and drank more than what was necessary, though I feared everything I ate would come back up my throat any second now. I hiccup again as I trip over my own feet and fall on to the deck face first. The pain doesn't register in my head, and instead of wincing, I'm laughing. Oh, god I'm so cocked...

I roll on to my back looking up at the night skies, the wind making the sail wisp. I suddenly stop laughing getting morbid thoughts. Thoughts of how I missed my father and his stories and hugging my mother's hips when I was upset. Also, her petting my head when I would cry over stupid things such as the butterfly getting eaten by the lizard while the lizard soon got eaten by a hawk. I couldn't remember my mother's face hence why I carried around my locket with her picture, the locket that I lost. Wait, how did lose it again...I can't remember. 

The picture was like any other picture of a mother, but my mother didn't have long cascading hair that traveled down her back, in all due honestly she hardly had any hair on her head. She was always sickly and frail so she didn't have any hair but patches so she often wore a wig you could tell was fake from what I see in old pictures. Yet my father loved her dearly, she was everything to him and still is.

I remember him calling her beautiful with every chance he had while planting a kiss on her cheek or lips. I craved a romance like hers, but I knew I would never get one. Not when I was like this... I put my hand on my heart feeling my heartbeat. Everyone who said they listened to my heart told me that it was odd. The doctors in town assumed I wasn't...

I purse my lips, scrunching the clothing over my heart. Let's just say I wouldn't live to be old like the rest of my companions if we make a home on land. But that was probably. I sigh sitting up, the bottle of booze hitting my boot. I was a mess... Just look at me, on land I was no better than I am here. I was drinking like a man, refused to wear dresses, and I would often chop off all my hair making it short since it always got tangled and messy.

I hated brushing my hair and cleaning up decent. I run my hands through my hair that was now shoulder length. I haven't cut it in a while. I make a face; I will have to cut it soon. I hated long hair on myself.

All the boys who I had crushes on growing up would turn me down because of me being boyish in nature, and my best friend Ymir said I should just turn to women at this point, but I didn't like women like she did. Then she basically gave up on me saying I would have been a better gay dude more than anything, that I was meant to be born a man.

I push myself up off the deck, falling back down because everything was still spinning. I start giggling to myself as my butt hits the ground again. I didn't realize trying to get up off the ground was such a task when drunk. What am I saying, I was often drunk while on land and Ymir would always end up dragging me home. She said the reasons why I was so beat up with bruises the next morning was because I would hit the ground often without realizing it.

Finally, I see a hand offered to me, and I glance up to see a mostly pale hand as I look at the chest of a sweaty man with no shirt but what did I expect, it was hot and humid out. Even I was doused in sweat with nothing to fan me off but the small gusts of warm wind. If I could take my shirt off and walk around topless, I would do it.

I grasp the hand of one of the sailors, and they help lift me up. "Thank you," I mutter hiccuping. I stand to my feet, my legs wobbly and it was like I was a toddler learning how to walk again. Once getting some balance to my feet my eyes glance up at the taller man with dark hair. His bangs were covering his eyes. I blink at him few times; then I realize this person is off as he doesn't reply to me, he just stands there.

I don't recall ever seeing him on the ship, and I basically met every sailor here. "Hey..." I say, my eyes glancing at him again but this time up and down, then my eyes widen slightly seeing him fully nude. What the hell. I frown looking back up at his face and stumbling backward hitting the edge of the boat. "What the hell man. Put some clothes on." I say loudly, the vision of the man's penis burned in my head and it wasn't a pretty sight.

I notice he takes a few steps forward and his skin is glistening as if he just took a dip in the water. I frown, was he so drunk that he wasn't processing what I was saying. His bangs then move from his eyes and behind the dark bangs, are bright golden orbs. Something was definitely wrong with this man. My brain tries its best to clear, but its still foggy and everything is blurring together. The rock and side-to-side motion of the boat wasn't helping either, especially when you're drunk already.

He rolls his head to one side then to the other, and he too is walking funny like he was drunk. He stumbles forward extending an arm out towards me, and I notice as my vision focuses he has claws at the end of his fingertips. "We own water, human stay on land. Go back!" he growls out, showing his sharp teeth that only beasts have. He was some sort of monster!

"Stay away!" I yell, my heart pounding thinking to either fight or flight but my mind doesn't let flight process. I think as quickly as I can, and I take the pocket knife from my brown pants swishing it down on the man's arm making his sneer grow worse. Blood splats on to my deck and he growls grabbing my arm and applying pressure making me drop my knife.

I wince, but I focus more on the sudden danger in front of me. I grab ahold of his arm that is holding mine and try to pry his fingers off but he wasn't going to budge, this man had an unusual strength to him since I fought with men plenty of times. Well, he was some sort of monster, maybe a shapeshifter? I didn't know I just knew he was dangerous.

I scrunch my face getting pissed and then I get an idea looking between the man's legs. He was vulnerable there. I then pull my leg back and kick him as hard as I can where the sun didn't shine. I notice the man's face pale as he grunts and his grip loosen completely, He goes to cover what I kicked previously, and that's when I dart for the pocket knife on the deck.

Once snatching it off the deck, I raise my body quickly charging him and pushing the small blade into the man's abdomen as hard as I could, not thinking of the sounds it would make once piercing the skin or the blood that gurgled out slowly once taking my knife out. There wasn't a lot of blood just enough to smell it and make a puddle form at the bottom of his feet. The man instead of grunting or screaming, hisses opening his mouth showing every little sharp pointed tooth inside of his mouth.

He then raises his arm smashing me with his forearm, but the force of it catches me off guard once hitting my side. The hit literally sends my flying and before I know it I got knocked off the side of the boat, and I'm falling. My heart stops as everything around me spins and before I know it something catches my fall with a sudden jerk.

Pain shoots up on my side and then my ankle, and before I know what happened, I'm upside down. Huh, why am I upside down? I look at my surroundings as much as I can, the dark ocean water only a few inches away from the top of my head. Even my hair is floating in the water. The blood rushes to my head, and it's not a good feeling.

I then look up from my upside down position and see my ankle is caught within the net on the side of the boat. The net was my saving grace, or I would have been lost at sea. Then as I look up I see the man no monster on the boat stumble around for a few seconds probably from the blood loss, and he too stumbles over the ledge but unlike me, panic is not on his face, and he splashes into the water.

I then yell at the top of my lungs not feeling safe at all "Eren! Jean! Sasha! Anyone!" I don't hear another callback, just the sound of the sailors parting in the distance. The loud crashing waves of the ocean most likely drowning my voice out. I swallow not realizing anyone was going to help me anytime soon. I look at the net that has caught my foot. If I wiggle it, I'm afraid I will actually fall into the water.

Maybe if I swing my body up and grip the rope, then I will be ok, but it can still be risky. Plus if I fall into the ocean, the current will suck me away. It would be fatal if I fell into the water now. I swallow, but I can't just hang here all night. The monster fell into the water; he could be regenerating or something. How the hell should I know what he's doing? Or was he dead? I had no way of knowing. I just have to assume the worst and that he's still alive.

Just when I'm about to try and swing my body in order to get to the net, I hear a loud splash come from the water. I feel my heart start thundering and I look back to the water to see two piercing gray eyes just above the water. They blink at me, and I blink too. It wasn't from the man from before. These eyes appear dangerous just as much as the other men. The pupil is a straight line watching me. Almost like a tiger...

His eyes narrow more, and I don't know why I'm captivated by this person... it probably wasn't even a person! My body freezes watching him. What am I doing?!

Then more of the face raises from above the water, wet strands of black hair stick to his forehead and face before he moves closer to the side of the boat I was on. I see black gills on the sides of his neck, and his ears are pointed. He skin also has splashes of shiny black scales on his pale skin.

I screech at him trying to scare him away "Stay back!" He flinches back before darting back under the water with a splash, and I want to sigh. It worked. My screech worked...I can't believe it.

I start to feel light headed from all this time hanging upside like this and just when I'm about to try again I feel two hands wrap around my torso and without having a reaction time I'm pulled violently down. A yelp leaves my throat, and out of the corner of my eye, I see the flimsy piece of rope my foot was in untangling itself and about to snap off. I start to squirm, and I screech again "Let me go you heathen!"

I feel claws sink into my abdomen and the creature from before with the gray eyes appears out of the water again. This time growling in aggravation at whatever was holding me back from him dragging me into the water. He soon figures out what is holding me from being in his position as his eyes avert to the net. I see him smile, the smile being disturbing since, after all, I'm met with rows of shark-like teeth in his mouth.

My heart is thundering in my chest, and I try swinging my arms at him, but in this position it was petty. He reaches up to the net, and I notice the flimsy dark webbing in between his fingers but the rest of his arm like any normal human man, it was even more toned the Eren's. The same with his bare torso which I noticed is pure muscle. Dammit, I shouldn't be checking out some creature and his stupid abs! This creature probably wants to eat me!

He tugs at the net, and I remain swinging at him pushing at his chest which I'm met with loud growls reverting from his chest. Then the feeling of the net untangling from my ankle makes my blood run cold. All I think is a simple 'no' as I plummet into the ocean water in slow motion, the creature taking me with him.


	3. The Sirens Wife

I'm getting dragged deeper and deeper, everything getting darker and heavier. I try breathing but water is filtering into my lungs. The only thing I feel is the two strong arms of the creature which are currently wrapped securely around my waist. What is happening again? Oh that's right I was hanging off the side of the boat, and that creature dragged me into the ocean. What were his plans? Were they simply to kill me off for hurting one of the others or was it to eat me? I didn't know, but I start coughing and thrashing as I run out of breath. I was going to die like this.

Bubbles form in the water from my coughing fit, and my vision is getting dimmer. I can't believe I was going to die like this! I feel scared and frightened, and for the first time in my life, I found myself praying for my pathetic life. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly the salt water making them burn and more bubbles come from my mouth as my body struggled to survive this, though there was no point, it was a natural reaction. I then suddenly feel the creature stop from dragging me down any further and I feel him turn my head swiftly around so I can face him, and before I know, semi-warm lips are pressed to mine.

Air is pushed into my lungs, and I open my eyes slowly to see what was happening. There I see gray eyes with slits for pupils staring back at me. I don't understand, wasn't his purpose to kill me? Why was he kissing me? Maybe to eat my face but he was pushing air into my lungs...almost to keep me alive. Maybe he was going to save me for later? I let him do what he wants not pushing him away because I would be stupid if I did, even if he didn't know it he was sparing my life for about a minute or two. I feel my eyes drift shut again and his lips leave mine, his arms securing themselves around my waist again. He then continues dragging me down, swimming quicker than I would ever imagine.

I can't believe I was kissed by some monster with sharp teeth as I'm dying. 'At least his lips felt nice...' were my last thoughts as everything around me fades to black and my memory takes me back about two weeks ago.

...

The soft waves crashed against the sides of the boat in a repeated fashion. The water was dark and grey, and you could barely see what was in the water, just the surface of the water and the reflection of the full moon against its rippling surface. It was pretty eerie now that I think about it. We would never know what sort of creatures hid within the ocean that we were sailing upon. Some could even be lurking closer than we may believe. Then I'm reminded of that book Armin was telling us about, about the Siren creatures.

Shivers run down my spine at the thought of such things being real even though I knew they weren't deep down. I mean beings with the upper half of a human and then the bottom half of a fish. I want to scoff at the silly thought of the creature. Though if they were real, they were nothing to laugh about since supposedly from the rumors they eat human flesh for dinner and have superhuman strength, enough to tear you apart like a shark in the water.

I hear my crew in the distance, partying and hollering drunkly as usual. Parties were things to keep us occupied. One of the drunkards being Jean from the sounds of things and then Eren who was yelling at him for something I couldn't really comprehend. I tone out their drunken fight, hearing such things which are the norm for me. I was so sick of being around men, and the few women on the ship such as Sasha were passed out for the night. My vision begins to blur slightly; I shouldn't have drank with them either... I was pretty dumb. I nearly kissed Jean thinking he had a pretty face, but luckily no one noticed at all because they were too drunk. Even Jean himself was drunk, and when I went in to kiss him, he turned his head to vomit.

I feel my cheeks burn, another odd crush of mine, I always like odd things. Jean was the last person I expect myself to have a crush on though out of all the sailors. I guess I thought he was charming after being on the ship a good two weeks with him. He hasn't noticed luckily or any of the others or else I never hear the end of having a crush on horse face from Eren and the rest of the crew.

I look down at the locket that I held in my hands that were starting to get a tan to them from the rough beaming sun shining down on us each day. I used to have the palest hands before all this. I rub the surface of the golden locket with my thumb. Even my nails that used to be fine and long were short and ragged with dirt underneath them. I wanted a nice bath, but the sailors wouldn't dare bathe in the ocean or even go near it including me to collect water, and the water supply we had on the ship was running low as we spoke and we yearned for it to rain despite the dangers of it.

If it rained, a thunderstorm might roll in causing the ocean to be rough making us at risk to crash and lose steer of the ship because of the winds. So we hoped if it did rain it be more of a rain shower so we could use the rainwater for more drinking supply and bathing water if we had more than enough. I sigh deeply. I couldn't believe we actually all agreed to this just so our curiosity would be cured and we could conquer new land to make our own. We thought it would be safer than our homeland roamed by beasts at night and controlled by royalty by day.

How long would we have to wait till we see land again? Its been nearly a month and some sailors like Jean and Connie wondered and feared if we would continue sailing forever and all we would see till our very last days was just a vast never-ending body of water. Then some like Eren stayed in the middle about it, not knowing what to expect. Then there were some sailors who remained optimistic like Armin who guaranteed there was land beside our own that we left.

I felt the need to side with Armin in order to feel like all this was for naught. I start playing with my locket, running it in and out of my fingers not thinking that my hands were on the other side of the boat. I guess I was a little drunk and not thinking clearly... 

Just then I feel the necklace slip through my fingers, and my heart stops. I try and snatch it, but the fall of gravity was too quick making me hear a 'plop' in the water.

"No," I say loudly, and my eyes widen in horror. That necklace was a memento of my mothers! I look at the dark waters, and I swallow hard, I might still have a chance to grab it though it was really risky. The waves were calm tonight...My eyes glance at the rope attached to the pole hanging off the side of the boat. 

'I can do this!' I think kicking off my boots and climbing up on the ledge and without thinking I dive into the water.

The salt of the ocean immediately stings my eyes, and I can't see a thing once underneath the water. Of course, I couldn't! I was so so dumb. Then out of the corner of my eyes, I see the glint of gold, and I follow the quick flash of gold. 

'That must be it!' I think excitedly my hand outstretched towards it; it must have been caught on something of the boat. Once I grab ahold of the chain, I pull it towards me, but when I do, it tugs back, just like if someone else has grabbed on to it. What on earth...

My eyes focus hard, and I swim closer to my necklace and its then even in the darkness I see two piercing gray eyes looking back at me but narrowed. I feel a scream bubble out of my throat, and I quickly forget about my necklace, the water soundproofing my screams of terror. In the end, it only startles the creature, and it hisses pulling back, and it quickly swims away.

I quickly swim up for oxygen, and once I get to the surface, I gasp out for air. I couldn't believe my eyes, there was a creature living in the ocean with a human set of eyes, and it had my stupid necklace! I grab ahold of the rope and start climbing up quickly in fear of my life, and I look back seeing something like a fishtail slap the water. What was it was all I could think, but then I'm reminded of Armin's book. It couldn't be...

I quickly climb up the rest of the rope hanging off the side of the boat, my heart pounding a mile a minute and once reaching the deck I flop down. My breathing is quick and heavy, and I look off the side of the boat again, the ocean seeming peaceful. I wonder if my mind was playing tricks on me, I mean I'm not one hundred percent sober. Was it possible I just saw something else, and since I was scared earlier my mind made it up?

I continue to stare out into the ocean, my clothing, hair and all dripping wet. The only logical thought is that my mind made up this 'Siren' creature, but then I feel saddened. Even if that creature was something my mind made up I still lost my necklace either way and I feel ashamed of myself. I sigh gripping the side of the boat; my drunken state got me in trouble once again...

...

I gasp, and I immediately roll on to my side, choking up water that was in my lungs. My head feels like it was going to explode and after my last bit of energy gets sucked up from me coughing up a lung I roll back on to my back and stare up at a rocky dark ceiling exhausted, my chest heaving up and down violently. Moonlight seeps in through a crack on the rocky ceiling, just giving me barely enough light to see a few of my surroundings. My eyes glance around at the dark shadows, then my heart speeds up. Wait where was I?

I quickly sit up from the bumpy surface I was lying on looking around for any movement. The last thing I remember was that sea creature dragging me down into the ocean. I want to start running for my life, but it was way too dark wherever I was. If I ran, I could only imagine myself getting hurt whether it be running into foreign objects or a monster but sitting here was no big help either, I was just a sitting duck waiting to be eaten at this point. Then the question passes through my head, what happens if I already have been eaten and I'm already dead, and this is the afterlife.

I shiver but not just from the thoughts but the coldness of this place. I was so cold; maybe the reason for feeling cold was my wet clothing that was like a second skin on me. The first thing I do is kick off my boots and push them to the side alongside my wet socks. Then I begin to unbutton my blouse in a desperate attempt to warm myself. If I was dead, the afterlife sure was cold... As my finger slips the last button through the hole, I hear a droplet of water drip down into a body of water or puddle. I stop and look around, so I was near water. I could only assume from what I was hearing, and the things I could barely make out was that I was in some sort of cave.

I then slip my blouse off, the wet clothing plopping down next to me. Now I was only in my bra and trousers. I look down at my chest as my hands reach around behind my back, my cup size was about average, not big nor small but falling somewhere in the middle, I do have to admit I have a better rear than I do boobs. Just when I'm about to unhook my bra, I hear something to my right instantly stopping me from moving. The sound being a huge splash like someone getting out of the water. My eyes glance slowly to my right, and in the darkness, I see two shimmery gray eyes about three feet away from me.

So I wasn't dead... if he was still here. Gray eyes blink at me from afar, and I'm frozen to my very core, my mind racking what I have to do in order to stay alive. If I can see him, that means he can defiantly see me. I pat around for the nearest object to which I'm met with a rock. I hold the rock over my head while scooting backward and I yell at him, my yell echoing, "Stay back. You hear me? I will hurt you!" 

Once my eyes start to adjust to the darkness more I'm able to see the faint outline of his body, he was still halfway in the body of water as his upper half remained out.

I hear him growl, a growl that was a low rumble in his throat, and like a dog, I see his lips part showing his sharp teeth. He starts to move, and when he moves closer I yell "I told you to stay back!" His growl grows more and more louder, and when he doesn't listen by moving closer to me, I whip the rock at his head.

Once the rock hits his skull, I hear a cat-like 'hiss' leave his throat, and he starts speaking in a language that only sounded like a bunch of nonsense to me. So the creature spoke another language, did he not understand me? The other one did...but he also had legs. Could they shapeshift...? Were some intelligent while others animalistic? But now wasn't the time to be thinking these questions.

It seems I angered him as he quickly leaps out of the water grabbing my ankle. I scream, and the little bit of light from the hole in the rocky ceiling shines on to his skin, showing me blood oozing out from his cut and into his eye, a wound given to him by the rock I threw. I wasn't expecting it to hurt him that bad. He then opens his mouth, and my screams get louder, and I yell, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!" I try struggling out of his grip, but its only futile as the creature then sinks his teeth into my leg as revenge.

Oh god, I was going to be eaten alive! I scream at the top of my lungs in pain, tears slipping down my face and I remain kicking at the creature with my free foot. He seems not to budge, and his other hand grasps my leg, stopping me from kicking him abruptly while sinking his claws into my other ankle. His teeth leave my calf; blood smears all over the bottom half of his face.

He sneers at me before saying an English word "Wife..."

I remain sobbing uncontrollably from the pain and my situation. I say through a choked sob "W-wife? What are you talking about? I'm not your wife."

He smirks letting go of my leg, and I don't attempt to kick him, too afraid he was going to rip a chunk off me next with those predator teeth of his. He then brings his hand to a necklace around his neck and his long black claw taps against the surface of what I lost, my golden locket. He says his English not great "Give me shiny gift... Proposal for mates...I accept."

Wait, no way, he thought the necklace I dropped into the ocean by accident was me giving him a proposal to marry or mate or whatever. Wasn't it supposed to be females that are given the ring or gift normally...? 

I shiver as he leans down, his tongue sweeping up the blood that was leaking from my bite. He then laughs, his tongue licking his lips "Your good enough to eat. I should eat you whole, but I can't eat bratty wife. or can I?"

He then takes the back of his hand wiping the blood from his forehead before his tongue darts out tasting his own blood before making a bitter face. He then grumbles a word I couldn't understand, but I were to guess it be something like 'disgusting.'

"No, you have it all wrong. I dropped my necklace by accident. I want it back." I say quickly, attempting to reach my hand to rip the chain from around his neck but he gives me a horrible sneer slapping the back of my hand.

He shows his teeth before he asks me a question "Should I eat you then? Worthless, if not wife." I immediately shut my mouth, and the creature continues sneering horribly. "Wife needs to behave, or she becomes food," he states before moving back into the water with a splash. He then disappears again under the water, and I'm left alone, to think about what just happened

I feel more tears slipping down my face as I think about what he just said. I grab my wet shirt tying it around my bleeding leg, its either become his wife or become his food? When I wished of finding a husband when I was young, I didn't think I would get this. I didn't want to become some creatures wife... I feel more and more tears slip down my face and I'm left putting my head on my knees and curling up in the corner. But there was one option I had left that I didn't think of, and that was, escape.


	4. Traditions & Sea Urchins

"Hey...Where is captain Star?" asks the brunette male, his lips pursed into a slight frown after he searched the entire ship for her presence. The others stared back at him in a state of confusion before nearly all shrugged their shoulders and muttered to each other of her last known presence which we all had different answers. 

The boy known as Jean rubs his chin in thought before he asks noncaring "Maybe she's on the John...She might have had a stomach ache. Did you check-" 

Before he gets to finish the brunettes sharp gaze went to Jean before snapping "I checked the toilet! Shes not there you idiot! That's the first place I checked after not finding her in her bunk."

Jean sneers at the brunette's aggressive voice before he grumbles "Then I don't know... She has to be here somewhere. I mean where else could she have gone? Defiantly not out in the ocean..."

Everyone falls silent looking out into the ocean in morbid thought after Jean's words. Connie then says thinking the worst "You don't think after last nights party she stumbled off the side of the boat drunk...Do you?" 

Eren scratches his head, "I don't think so. I mean Captain Star has been drunk many times before, and she normally goes straight to her bunk and passes out."

A blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes glances to the side where a glint of silver catches his eye after the sun hits it just right. What is to be seen makes his eyes widen. A puddle of blood that was once fresh is dried on to the brown wooden deck and also what lies next to it is the stained pocket knife that their beloved captain favored.

The blonde moves away from the main group who were bickering amongst themselves before he cuts them all off crouching down on his knees "Hey guys. Take a look at this."

Everyone silences after hearing Armin speak and are curious about what he is talking about before moving over to him. They all crowd around the small blonde boy as he picks up the knife examing it.

"Isn't that Star's knife?" asks Sasha, worry evident in her voice. 

Armin then replies looking at the wooden handle with her name carved on to the side "It's undeniable. Her name is on it." 

Everyone falls silent as Armin stands up and they all look off the side of the boat to see the net dragging into the ocean. Eren swallows nervously before he mutters in thought "Do you think something got her? Like one of those Siren creatures...Armin you did say they could shapeshift to have legs, didn't you? It could have seduced her out to sea."

Armin frowns before he mutters looking at the knife "No. It doesn't make any sense why there be blood on the deck. If anything it was someone on the deck who attacked her, not seduced her. Sirens normally lure their target out into the ocean by singing, and that's when they attack. Well, the females sing anyway, it's their way to hunt humans and other intelligent life forms."

Eren raises an eyebrow before he asks "What about the males then? Do you know anything about them?" 

The blonde purses his lips gripping the handle of the knife tightly before he replies "I know very little information on them. I'd fear if it were a male siren who targeted her he would keep her alive as long as possible."

"Why is that?" asks Connie with rounded eyes.

Everyone stares at the intelligent blonde awaiting his reply. 

Armin sighs before replying "Males, unlike females, hoard things they find beautiful in a place that is secluded and by water. Normally a place like a cave; Is what they claim as their territory, using their scales to chase away any other males. From what my mother documented after researching them further after my father's experience, a fisherman found one of these caves with a beautiful naked woman inside who claimed a 'fish man' kidnapped her...and had raped her. So I assume sometimes male sirens keep female humans for reproducing purposes."

Everyone's mouth is agape at Armin's words. 

Jean is visibly nervous, sweat dripping from his forehead before he says his voice shakey "So let's say Star did get kidnapped by one of these male monsters. He as of right now, would be hoarding her in some cave and plan to knock her up with some monster babies? What kind of fucked up shit is this?! And what happened to that woman?!" 

Armin sighs again looking down at the knife "We don't know for sure that's what is happening. Since after all it doesn't explain the blood here...and that woman died during a rough childbirth eight months later...and when the woman died so did the child inside her."

Eren's lips are pulled into a tight frown before he says while his eyes are squinting at the mist in the distance "Hey guys I know this is a bad time and all but we might have some trouble up ahead."

Armin looks up a breeze passing by all of them and everyone focused on the mist up ahead. "This doesn't look too good," mumbles Connie scrambling to get to his post and climbing up on the pole.

Everyone's faces grow grim, especially Armin before he looks down at his book hurdled close to his side, tucked underneath his arm.

The blonde mutters and everyone gets eerily silent "It almost looks like...The Siren's Lair described by the pirates twenty years ago."

Jean then says backing up, fear shaking his voice "You mean the incident where only three people came back to shore alive...and everyone called them crazy and got hanged anyway." 

Armin nods his head, and Eren then yells taking Star's place as captain "Everyone, be on guard! Get your weapons and get to your post now!" 

After Eren gives orders, everyone scrambles, and they enter the place known as The Siren's Lair.

...

...

I limp on my good leg as I walk around the cave, searching for any way out at all. It seems to be daylight as the light from the outside shines into the cave from the cracks into the ceiling, the sparkling blue water to my right would have been beautiful if it weren't for a creature living in it. I don't think I will ever look at water the same after this.

My face twists in pain as I put some of my weight on to it as I walk, trying to hurry before he comes back. The more my eyes glance around the cave I see clean human bones used as decoration, hanging on thin ropes, and furs of beasts used as carpeting on the rocky ground in some places. Not to mention the gross dried fish scales rubbed on to the sides of the rocky cave. Some of it was fresh...

I grow anxious as I walk further and deeper into the cave from the things I find that once was possessed by humans. Jewelry, treasures, and gold coins seeming to be taken straight from a pirate ship. I swallow as I see more bones of humans and unknown creatures in the corner; he seemed to keep them clean as not even a chunk of meat; was on them. 

I feel like crying as my leg gives out from under me and I collapse on the ground, a pitiful groan leaving my throat. I see more blood ooze out from the teeth punctures in my leg, and I feel a tear run down my cheek.

'Why me...' I think bitterly to myself. 

My leg was most likely going to get infected, the human mouth held the most germs, and I assumed since he was some creature and ate humans his mouth wasn't very clean. 

I start crying, and I quickly snap my head up once hearing the sound of the familiar splash behind me. 

Oh no, he was back. I force myself up and off the ground, and I hear the sound of wet feet hit the ground. Wait feet? Not a fishtail? I turn my head to look behind me to see the man who bit me and also called me his wife walking on his feet. 

I watch as he was like a newborn baby trying to walk as he uses the wall as support, his wet black hair hanging into his eyes. I frame myself from looking in between his legs...

This would give me time to get away; I can be faster than him! I force myself up and start limping faster while checking behind me, I see him lock eyes with me, his bangs pushed to the side. "Wife!' he growls out saying agitated from afar, his voice having a slight growl to it as if warning me not to go any further away from him.

I don't listen to the word 'Wife,' the word sickening me coming from a creature such as him. I think when I was a child I liked the ideas of a mermaid, but I didn't like the idea of a man-eating one wanting to marry me.

"Don't run brat! It will only make me angry when I find you! And I will find you! There's no escape from me!" he yells his voice sounding sinister, his English clear. 

How did it seem his English got better in one day? Again I don't listen to his words as I limp as quickly as I can, ignoring my throbbing calf. There had to be a way out of here. The more I get further away, the more rights and lefts I take the more lost I become and the more I couldn't hear his anger filled voice anymore.

Upon reaching what seemed like the end of the cave, I come to a complete dead end while to my left is more water looking to be connected to the other body of water I saw earlier. "No. No no no. No!" I yell before pounding my fists into the stone wall, irritated I backed myself into a corner while he was searching for me somewhere in the cave. 

He could be anywhere... and if he gets ahold of me who knows what he will do. I feel my chest heaving up and down as I feel more tears sting my eyes. I needed to backtrack...I just took a wrong turn somewhere.

When I go to turn around things don't end well as I come face to face with him. My breath catches in my throat as there's no way he caught up with me that fast while his legs haven't been used in god knows how long. 

I go to raise my fist to punch him in self-defense, but he catches my fist applying pressure to it making me whimper. His lip pulls back into a sneer. "You really have done it now brat." he hisses pushing me back into the wall harshly. 

I wince, and he clasps both my wrists above my head. I look down at him, he wasn't that, tall, but neither was I. I would say I was about an inch or two taller than him if I were to guess.

His gray orbs show a shine of interest when observing my features before a small smile or more like a smirk creeps up on to his face. 

"What do you want?" I ask my voice quivering ever so slightly. I should be kicking him with my freed legs, but I'd fear he bite out my jugular, killing me instantly if I did such things. "If you want me to be your wife then, fine. I will be your stupid wife." I say glaring harshly at him, giving in to what he wants. 

He stays silent, his thin brows raising up before grinning madly.

"Didn't I warn you before. Bratty wives get punished, and I want what a human wife can give me," he says his leg sliding between my own and I cringe. His knee slides further up between my legs, and he leans in towards me, his wet tongue sliding along the side of my neck. "but first, is your punishment for trying to run from me. Pain is the best teacher after all." 

Before I understand what his words meant I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder, and a warm liquid runs down my back and down my arm. I scream, surprising myself how loud it was in the silent cave.

I thrash my body trying to twist my way out of his grasp, but it is hopeless. For the second time within the last 24 hours, tears slip from my eyes in pain. His teeth sink further into my flesh making me plead through sobs "Please it hurts! No more! I will behave! I-I promise!"

I don't think I ever sounded so pathetic in my life. I would be disgusted with myself, but for now, I would do anything to relieve the pain in my shoulder or well stop it from getting any worse. After my pleading reaches his ears, he removes his teeth, his tongue darting out licking his lips.

"I want to eat you." he hums happily tilting his head. "I never tasted such sweet human flesh before." I feel hot tears escape my eyes, my leg now not the only thing throbbing in pain.

The monster leans back into my body, and I flinch automatically, and I yell shutting my eyes tightly "Please I told you, I will behave!" 

He inhales deeply by my neck before he replies "I told you didn't I? Pain is the best teacher. I can smell how much you fear me now, brat." He pauses sniffing me again before exhaling like some animal... Well, he was technically an animal.

"I love that smell..." he purrs out before he lets go of my wrists and I know better than to run. I needed to be careful and find my way out slowly. 

I reopen my eyes, to see gray-blue eyes staring at me in some sort of fascination. I wanted so badly to run, but I keep still, perhaps that is the reason why he is staring at me so intently. He was waiting for me to run, so he had a reason to take another bite out of me. After we stood in silence, he smirks before snatching my wrist tugging me somewhere. I start trembling against my will in horror in what he had planned. 

"W-where are you taking me?" I ask my voice slightly shaky, my eyes focusing on his back and sometimes his feet. Occasionally my eyes would accidentally land on his privates, but I quickly erased the image from my memory...not dwelling too much on him being nude due to the fact I didn't know if he was going to kill me sooner or later. My mind had much worse worries other than seeing his pale rear and such. Luckily I managed not to glance at his manhood. That would probably fluster me to some extent.

He replies with one word, that word being "Food" while he didn't slow his quick steps that were slightly off balance, I could see he was having a hard time keeping a steady balance. A few things flash through my head at that moment.

'Food' as food, which means he was going to eat and me being his dinner because I upset him or was he going to eat whatever he eats which all I could think his typical diet was is human flesh. So either way, the destination to 'food' didn't sound too pleasant.

I wince, my leg throbbing even more now that we're walking so fast. "Please slow down," I mutter but he doesn't listen choosing to ignore me, his grip getting tighter around my wrist as he probably thought I was trying to run away again which maybe I should as I didn't want to become the fish person's dinner but between my leg and my shoulder I don't think I would get very far. I feel tears wet my eyes as he pulls me further along. God, my leg hurt so bad. I just wanted to sleep comfortably and let it heal. That was another thing; I was tired.

I don't think I got a wink of sleep after he left me, I tried staying alert as possible while clutching my leg he bitten. I remember watching the cave that was dark, grow brighter and brighter as the sun rose higher up in the sky outside. Then as soon as it was light enough and the pain in my leg became somewhat bearable, I searched around carefully. Trying to find anything as a way out to escape. I didn't get very far obviously, and I didn't think fighting him would do me any good either when I looked around at the old swords and knives.

I have seen a small glimpse of his strength, he could probably bend that at his will if he wanted but I did stab his friend on the ship meaning I could hurt him. Their skin isn't tough like you would imagine. Pushing the knife in that man's stomach was relatively easy. He was like anyone else but how well did these people heal?

My eyes glance at the gash I gave him yesterday. My eyes widen finding it had mostly healed up, just a bruise with a bump lying in its wake along with a thin red line. It seems they heal quickly. But could the same be said with a stab wound in the abdomen?

I wish I knew what happened to that man I stabbed on the boat. I know he fell off the side of the boat but was he dead or was he alive and healing? I wouldn't know and probably never will.

Unable to keep up with his fast pace I whimper, my leg growing unstable and I fall forward, my head bumping into his back. I hear a low growl being emitted from the back of his throat feeling me so close but it stops as I fall to my knees. 

I feel him get tugged down slightly as I was still holding his wrist but he tries ripping me up again. "Get up," he orders his voice lacking compassion.

I mutter, and my tears fall from my eyes on to the ground, but luckily my hair hangs in my face, "I can't. It hurts too much." I hear him click his tongue, growling in annoyance as he kneels down to my level.

The next thing I know I'm lifted up and off the ground but not bridal style but more like I was a sack of potatoes thrown over his shoulder. I groan in pain, my teeth clenching as I roughly get slung over his shoulder. 

He squeezes my wounded leg as a warning not to take his kindness lightly, and he grumbles "Only once. Understood?"

I quickly respond as he starts walking being even more clumsy with his footing, "Understood," I whisper in defeat.

If I was in my normal state of mind, I would probably be making a fuss for him to put me down and that I could walk on my own but I was just too tired to put up a fight. I just wanted to be back on that stupid boat with my companions waiting to see that stretch of land before us. 

I feel depressed thinking about it; I probably won't live long anyway all thanks to my stupid heart. So why should I care? My mind grows quiet as I shut my eyes, my body getting jostled every time the siren moved. At least I didn't have to walk on my bad leg.

Then right when I was growing too tired to care I was so close to an enemy I roughly get thrown down. I yelp as I rub my back.

My eyes look up at my inhuman man, and he looks down at me annoyed like I was a nuisance before moving away. My eyes glance around where he tossed me. He put me in what resembled a bedroom. We were in a rounded corner of the cave, and a worn blanket hung up between the rocky cracks, giving this corner a feeling of security making it as if we were not in the wide open.

He had thrown me down on what looked like fur from some beast; must be the bedding. It was soft but not very comfortable to sit on as underneath it was hard rock. I watch him move about into the furthest corner, and he digs through a wooden crate before taking out clothing. His eyes slide over to look at me before back at the clothing bunched up in his hand before he slides up the gray pants that were sorta baggy on him. He must have worn human clothing before seeing as he had them...

He then slips on a white button-up shirt, but he refuses to button it properly just fumbling with the bottom buttons before tsking and giving up, not bothering with them. I want to sigh in relief he finally dressed and wasn't walking around naked but then he tosses something at me taking it from the crate as well. I look at the bunched up blanket, and I look at him confused.

"You were shivering," he states nonchalantly like he actually cared about my well being which apparently, he didn't since he harmed me as he did.

I don't argue with him since it was the truth, I was cold from my clothing or what was left anyway. I was only wearing my pants and bra because my shirt was wrapped around my wounded leg. I take the blanket wrapping it around my torso, and my trembles from my body somewhat stop, despite it providing little warmth. It felt better than nothing though. 

He then grabs something that was in some chest in the far corner and what he holds in his hands once he turns around is some spikey creature or was it a creature? I stare at it in confusion not knowing what it was as it doesn't move. He then sits down across from me, and when he sits down, I can only feel tense. 

"What is that?" I ask hurdling into the old blanket more. 

"Food," he replies flipping the spikey thing on to its back, and he takes his long claws and pushes it into the creature's underbelly before tearing into its insides. I cringe something resembling a pool of blood is what lies inside the creature insides, and he pours the blood into an indentation in the rocks after tossing out the parts I assumed were no good.

After he is done, he digs out four slivers of meat from the inside of the creature, and he lays them down on a stone. I continue cringing as it resembled something like an orange tongue and he pushes it towards me. 

I might have been hungry, but I shake my head. "I can't eat that. It's disgusting." I say, my head turning the other way. 

I can only picture his face scrunching up in a sneer when he hisses "Eat now or starve."

I reply to him, my voice cracking, gripping the blanket tightly "I'd rather starve than eat that." 

I was probably an idiot, but I really didn't want to eat something that looked disgusting and foreign. Who knows how sick I can get from eating something I didn't know anything about, not even the name of the creature it came from. It can poison me from all I know, and I wasn't about to go trusting the fish man's judgment on food.

He doesn't seem to take my reply to kindly as he grabs my cheeks, squeezing them tightly as he forces me to look at him turning my head around swiftly. 

His eyes narrow down at me before hissing "Eat..." 

Then that foreign food is pushed against my lips forcibly, it being slimy and cold. I shiver in disgust and try and pull away. "No, I don't want it," I say, my voice rising in panic and when I speak, he shoves it into my mouth and clasps a hand over my mouth so I couldn't spit it back up. Tears spill from my eyes as the food sits on my tongue.

"Swallow," he orders.

I take both my hands trying to pry his hand away from my mouth, but he shows me his teeth in warning. Probably getting ready to bite me again for 'misbehaving.' 

Not wanting to be bitten or have the raunchy food sit on my tongue any longer, I swallow it whole not wanting to chew and taste such a thing. I feel like gagging the instant it slides down my throat, and when he knows I swallowed the food, he lets me go, and I take shaky breaths. More tears spill from my eyes as I want to barf it back up but he watches me carefully.

What would he do if I forced myself to puke? Would he still bite me? I answer myself 'probably.' 

I ask him, pushing more into the corner, and I yell "Why did you make me eat that? Why? I would have rather starved!" 

He replies picking up another sliver of meat off the stone staring at it "Tradition." 

I stare at him confused before he smirks continuing speaking "Its tradition to give females the reproductive organs of a sea urchin. It's good for fertility." 

I pale, and I instantly want to vomit after hearing that I ate something's reproductive organs.

I start to gag at the thought and then I feel sicker after hearing it was good for fertility. Meaning he was interested... I don't get time to think as I stare in horror at him inching closer to me with another sliver of meat in between his fingers.

From there I knew I didn't have a choice. It was either follow his rules and orders or be eaten by him. There were absolutely no in-betweens...but how long could I keep my sanity together?


	5. Blood In The Water

When I awoke the next day, I found the man was gone from my presence entirely. After he forced that gross food down my throat, he sat in the corner watching me until I fell asleep. I remember staring at his face awkwardly not knowing what to do or say and we stayed like that for a good while. I don't know if he felt awkward or not since I couldn't really tell since his facial expressions didn't change on me.

Though his eyes drifted shut a couple of times so I could assume he was tired, plus he has bags under his eyes. I don't know when the last time he slept was since that seemed to be his natural look.

A couple of times the thoughts of stabbing him and running away filtered through my head but they always ended up in failure. Plus as of right now he was the only one who knew how to get out of here, and he was the only one capable of bringing me food and also clean water that wasn't salted.

So when his eyes drifted shut the last time while sitting up straight against the rocky wall, I too let my eyes close, and I let darkness consume me. Then upon waking up, he was gone, leading me to explore the cave a little more. Not necessarily running as I was too defeated to do anything but attempt to plan my survival with him.

I dig through all his belongings, some of the crates filled with things I would have loved to get my hands on back home, but they served me no purpose here. 

Finally, my hands catch fabric, and I pull it out from underneath a bunch of jewelry and gold coins. The coins make a clattering noise because they all drop to the bottom of the wooden crate and a white cotton dress with blue flowers was revealed. It wasn't really something I would normally wear, but I was relieved to find clothing that wasn't filthy or sopping wet finally.

I sigh standing while keeping the dress in my hands as I limp back to the waterhole that wasn't too deep but good enough to bathe in.

I unclip my bra letting it slide off my shoulders and on to the ground, then followed by that is my pants and underwear. Then lastly I unwind my shirt covered in my blood from around my leg. I lower myself slowly dipping one leg in and then the other. I flinch once the salt water hits my wounded leg and I seethe in pain.

My nails dig into the rocks, and I notice one of my nails break from the pressure. It hurt but then I entirely lower myself into the water, my feet hitting smooth stone below. Once I'm fully in the water, it reaches just above my breasts not quite reaching my shoulders. I start shivering, and I start running my fingers through my snarled hair trying my best to get out the knots without a brush before dunking my head in the water.

I gasp as I breathe fresh air upon resurfacing and I slick my bangs out of my face. Like my leg, my shoulder now stings, but Armin told me saltwater could clean and heal wounds. So I trust his judgment, or more like I have to since I had nothing else to go on.

I then take my dirty shirt from the ground and start scrubbing myself free of all the dirt and blood. I'm careful not to apply too much pressure around my wounded areas, and I only rub it lightly as it was tender even in the area surrounding the wound. I wonder if they would leave permanent scars? Now I would never get looked at at all by men. I make a face. Well, that's if I make it out of this alive; however, I'm doubtful of that.

I don't spend to much time in the water because the water was too cold for my body. So after five minutes pass, I lift myself up and out of the water. I take my wet hair and ring it while looking down at the pool of water. 

My eyes focused on the hole on the side of the wall which lies underneath the water connecting this pool to the vast ocean. I wonder... since I was in this cave not entirely submerged underwater that I was on land...I rub my injured leg lightly thinking of where I was and possible escape plans. I could try and to escape that way once my leg heals. The only way to execute my escape is to behave and try and not get bitten by him again.

I stand to my feet taking my dirty pants and patting myself dry with them. I don't bother to wear my dirty underwear and bra, so I pick up the dress and slip it on without nothing underneath. This was one of the first dresses I have worn, the last time being years ago.

I was glad, by whatever miracle it was the dress had fit me perfectly, and I look down studying how it fits over me. The dress was snug and clung around my hips while it hugged my breasts just right, the sleeves came to just above my elbows, and the hem of the dress reached just a little above my ankles. It should be warmer as it wasn't damp.

After I'm dressed, I kneel down and scrub at my clothing in the water trying to get them as clean as possible. Without soap or anything to scrub the stains away, I pretty much had a bloody dyed t-shirt. I sigh flopping the wet article of clothing down and working on my pants and underwear. You would never be able to tell the shirt was white before. The last thing I work on is my bra which doesn't take me any longer than 30 seconds to wash. It was relatively clean compared to the rest of my clothing.

Upon washing everything, I stand back up attempting to find somewhere to hang up the dripping wet clothes. It doesn't take me long as I found a rope tied up to one end of the cave to another in the sunlight.

I make a face; I wonder if it was used to dry things. I throw each article of clothing up and over the rope, and I look around the area. I look over to the bucket, and I click my tongue looking at what was inside. What laid inside was a sponge and two bars of soap. This would have been nice to know earlier. As a stare at the soap angrily, I hear the sound of splashing in the distance.

I crinkle my nose, I didn't get much time by myself, but I suppose I should get used to this. I exit that part of the cave, and I follow where the sound came from, curious to how he grows from a fishtail to human legs. How does that even work?

The more I limp towards the sound I get an unsettling feeling in my stomach making me stop. Funny he normally came up out of the water from the other side of the cave. I wonder if he switches every now and then or was it another fish friend of his. I swallow stopping from moving any closer as I hear the sound of grunting. The voice sounding to deep to be the other man who I have yet to learn the name of.

My heart pumps faster in my chest from before and I peek around the corner to see what was going on. My eyes widen when I discover it is the man I stabbed on the boat. The one with the gold eyes. He grunts in pain rubbing out of what looked like his fish tail. 

Lots of blood and some slimy substance covers the ground as he entirely pushes out of its shell revealing his legs. I blink feeling a little bit of disgust and fascination of the process but this was no time to gawk. This was a man I stabbed and he probably wanted revenge. These Siren creatures seem to focus a lot on revenge. That is why he is probably here and also to finish what he started; to eat me.

I then move away from the wall not bothering to limp as I speed walk away from the man. I feel a panic attack start to rise in me and I quickly take an old rusted sword leaning against the wall into my hands. The sword is extremely heavy and slows my pace. It was better than nothing though.

I continue to move farther away from him, my mind canceling out the hot firey pain in my leg. For some reason, I felt I was in more danger with him than the other creature. The one who kidnapped me was interested in me as a 'mate' while the other was probably more interested in killing and eating rather than fucking. Though at this point what was worse?

I can't seem to decide. Both were horrible, but getting eaten alive seemed to top having sex with at least a decent looking guy, or should I say, creature. I then find my way to the curtained room and push the curtain up and over my head as I enter where I slept last night. 

I hold the hilt of the sword tightly as I push myself into the corner, waiting for him to come barging in to kill me. I can feel my heart rate rise as my arms tremble. I felt so powerless against these creatures. I could do nothing; I already stabbed him once meaning another stab would mean nothing as well. Perhaps if I cut off his head?

I try and raise the sword up and above my head, but that ends in failure as I nearly drop it. It was too heavy, and the man was tall. I would have to aim for one of his legs. That way he can't chase after me. I stand there for a good ten minutes waiting for any sounds at all but hear nothing.

Where was he? Was he slower than the other guy upon shapeshifting? That could be a great possibility, but I wasn't about to poke my head around the corner either. That's how everyone dies in the horror novels that I used to read when I was a kid but my parents told me not too.

My arms grow tired, and I rest the sword down just for a minute. How much weight was the god damn sword? I couldn't tell, I just know it was at least 40 pounds and carrying 40 pounds for 10 minutes would make any female tired, well most that is. 

I sigh heavily flexing my arm, my ears still alert for any sounds at all, and my body still remains by the sword. 

Then like the creature knew I just started relaxing I hear him yell, his yell coming from somewhere close. "Where are you? You little cunt?" he screams his voice agitated.

I flinch, and just when I go to grab the sword, the curtain gets ripped down revealing the man I saw on the boat. 

He smiles and hums "There you are." 

My fingers then quickly grip around the sword, and I lift it up and off the ground. I yell back holding the pointed tip towards him "Stay back! I will stab you just like I did before!"

He laughs at me, his balance being much better than that of the other man. He doesn't reply, and when he stalks towards me more, I get more defensive as my life depended on it.

I charge at him and swing down towards his legs, putting all my strength into the swing. He steps back quickly and away from the swing, his jaw set and his eyes grow serious. The tip of the blade just barely knicking his flesh leaving a bloody scratch in its wake.

He then growls at me, and I raise the sword up again to attack him but he quickly grabs the sword by the blade, his fingers get cut in the process and he rips it from my grip and tosses it against the wall. I know once it hits the wall what I need to do and from there, I run.

My legs push forward at full speed, and I check behind me only to feel my stomach drop, he was chasing after me, and he seemed to be much faster than me. I look ahead not wanting to see him right at my heels, and before I know it, I get tackled from behind. I whimper, and I immediately start screaming for help. Hoping by some chance, perhaps the other siren would hear and help me.

My cries for help don't last as the man clasps his large hand over my mouth. I hear him hiss "Shut up. No one is coming to help you. I made sure your mate was far away before I came here today."

I try biting his hand, but with how much force he has pushed down on my mouth I can't even open my jaw. Hopeless tears fall from my eyes as I hear him chuckle behind me. He says "I should eat you quickly before he does decide to come home to greet his little mate. Though I might leave him your carcass. He needs something to remember you by."

Just when I start squirming my body and screaming into his hand, I hear a sound of flesh piercing resonate through the air.

I flinch, my eyes clenched shut, thinking he already has bitten into me and I couldn't feel it yet but his hand on my mouth loosens, and his body weight slumps more on to me. Upon feeling no pain, I reopen my eyes confused only to come face to face with a decapitated head. I scream again feeling his warm blood touch my fingers, and the body gets removed from me quickly. As soon as his body gets lifted off of mine, I flip on to my back.

I stare up at the one called my 'mate,' and his eyes are dark and lifeless. Blood covering his entire pale hand and claws. 

He 'tsks' before grumbling to the dead Siren, blood dripping from his hand "Idiot. I was here the entire time. Who the hell did you confuse me with?" 

He then kicks the body without a head into the body of water; it makes a huge splashing sound, some of the water splashing up into the air. He then grumbles some more "Disgusting. You made a mess for me to clean." His eyes then glance down to the head as well before sneering and kicking it, and the head rolls into the water just like the body did. The body and head disappear into the water under a cloud of red.

Once his eyes land on me he already gets to ordering me around "Stand up mate." I obey his order, my body still trembling from the experience. 

When I stand his eyes roam my body searching for something before he asks "Did he hurt you at all? Touch you?" 

I shake my head 'no,' and he says like nothing just happened "Then you can help me clean up the mess he made. Come." I stare at him in shock, and he grabs my wrist and tugs me with him. I don't say anything; I can only look down at the ground. I guess this was better than being eaten...

...

...

I sit panting with the back of my head against the wall, after finishing all of my tasks which were scrubbing blood off the stones and then that slimy mess that man left with his tail. While all the man did was bathe in the meanwhile.

I narrow my eyes at him slightly as I see the mans gray eyes stare down at me as he presses a wooden cup to my lips "Drink brat. It's water." I don't need to be ordered to do that, and I greedily drink down the water that was in the cup. I dread after taking the last gulp of water from the cup, and he takes it away from me. He sets it down before he asks me for the first time showing interest in me "What's your name?"

My eyes stare at his back as he walks over fixing the blanket that was ripped down. I mutter out my reply "Star...Yours?" 

After fixing the blanket that was ripped, he turns around before replying "Levi." 

I stare at him before I choose my next words carefully "Why did you take me here Levi? I'm not that pretty, and I'm sure you can find a woman ten times better than me. So If I help you find another woman to be your wife will you let me go?" 

His eyes narrow at me before he turns his head and growls out "No. I will just eat you if you find me another woman."

I grow silent after that, my lips tugging down in a frown and he walks over sitting down directly across from me again. 

I then ask again "Why did you choose me to be your wife then? You can at least answer that."

He replies his eyes not looking at me "I already told you. You gave me your locket, and if you keep it up with your annoying questions, I'm going to fuck you."

My lips are instantly sealed as he probably meant that very literally. I mean what else do a husband and wife do? They fuck of course.

"Oh so now you shut up." he hums sarcastically his finger twisting around my necklaces chain. He then turns his face to look at me, and I don't return his gaze, instead looking at my feet.

In the silence, my stomach growls loudly, and I dread hearing the noise. No... why did it have to make noise now? I didn't want to eat that disgusting food again, and it wasn't really filling either.

I felt like crying as he asks, "Do you want food?" 

I shake my head no, and he glares at me.

"What do you mean no? Your stomach is making noise," he states annoyed digging through the box before whipping something my way. Before I get hit with what he threw I catch it in midair and look down to see what was in my palm. 

I'm relieved to find it was an apple and I instantly bite into it savoring the taste. God, it tasted so good when you're starving. I chew and swallow before taking another bite not questioning where he acquired human food like this. I see him stand up showing no interest in me and he orders before leaving "After you're done eating. I want you to follow me. I have something for you to do. I will be somewhere nearby so you can find me."

My eyes grow large wondering where he wanted me to follow him to, and I swallow the food that was in my mouth. Where did he want to take me too? I question him in my head as I hear his feet move farther and farther away. I hope it was the outside; there I have more chance of escaping him. I grip the apple in my hand, and I make a face. Hopefully, he wasn't going to drag me under water again. I sigh. I'm really beginning to hate the ocean.


	6. New Island, A New Home

Ok. I do have to admit, I am pretty dumb for doing what I am doing, and he was going to be pissed once he finds me gone, but this time I had no plans of getting caught. I push my legs to go faster, my feet digging into the warm sand with each stride ahead to freedom. My lungs begin to feel like sharp glass is puncturing them as I never once ran this fast and this long without catching my breath. It was a shame I never got my locket back, but for now, I was more focused on my future and staying alive.

The distance was all that mattered. The farther I get away from him, the harder it will be to find me on this damn Island. I see the sun just beginning to dip below the horizon in the distance, and I stop once I see a ship in the distance and people getting off of it on the other island just across from this one. The island wasn't far away, they might be able to hear me if I scream loud enough.

My chest heaves up and down, and I begin to scream "Hey! Hey! Over here!" I wave my arms frantically at them, my feet barely beginning to touch the water that washed up on the shore.

They don't seem to hear or see me, and I start walking into the ocean, the water getting deeper until it reaches just above my knees. I try and scream louder to catch their attention "Idiots! I'm over here! Are you guys deaf!?"

And yet there was still, no signs of them hearing me, and all I can see are people filing out like ants from their ship in the far distance. I didn't recognize the ship, but people were better than a rotten no good fishman. I clench my teeth, fuck it I will take my chances in these shark-infested waters...or perhaps rotten fishmen-infested waters.

I begin to trudge forward, the water now reaching a little above my waist. I feel my heart pounding in fear remembering the last time I was dragged underneath the surface. Dammit, I missed the old days when I had no fear of anything. I hear my heartbeat in my ears once my torso begins to sink deeper under the water and I stop from feeling the sand underneath my feet. I force myself to swim, one arm in front of the other.

The waves bob me back and forth, and the more I swim ahead, the harder it becomes. Waves start to get more powerful and more violent and threaten to push me back, as if not wanting me to leave this forsaken island. Water keeps filtering into my mouth, and I keep spitting it out. My leg wound begins to throb, and so does the rest of my bite wounds. I was sore, but I had to ignore it this time. I swear if I get off this island I will never go near the ocean ever again. I HAD ENOUGH.

Just when I start to feel confident in myself, a huge wave begins to form making me watch in horror. 'Fuck' I think stopping from swimming any further. Then the tide comes crashing above my head, forcing me under the water. I try and swim at first but the force makes it hard to, it was like everything was spiraling out of my control. To make matters worse, I see a fast movement from the right and then to my left, and I see a glimpse of black and shiny scales.

I scream under the water, knowing it must have been one of them and I quickly try and swim back up to the surface. The damn thing was circling like a shark, but it was much much faster than a shark. Upon getting to the surface again, I'm chocking and spitting out sea water.

My lungs and eyes burned as softer waves bob me back and forth. I rub at my eyes trying to see more clearly. I keep turning my head left and right waiting for any movement. I continue coughing and flailing my legs and arms trying to keep myself afloat. I had no idea where it went or where it was or when it would attack. I might be panicking over nothing, it might be my imagination.

But that is when the worst possible thing happens to me. I feel it grab me and just when I yelp it drags me under the water. When my yelp resonates thru the air, the people on the other island glance over to the ocean asking one another "Did you hear something?"

A man replies carrying a box off the ship and plopping into the sand "Yeah, but It kinda sounded like a seagull or something. I wouldn't worry about it." The men all shrug and continue with there current chores. My luck really was the worst.

Earlier that Day

I stare in awe at a washed up ship that crashed along the beach's shore. I see foreign belongings I have never seen before littering along the shore, some even caught up in the slippery rocks we were currently standing on. The merman or siren, Levi, looks at the ship, his eyes narrowing. I really was astonished he even brought me outside... It seems I gotten my wish for freedom... To feel the sun on my skin. It felt nice.

The whole time I was staring at his back, I kept thinking he currently resembled a pirate. He wore baggy pants reaching his ankles, bare feet, and a white blouse two sizes too big for him tucked into his pants. Though, he was to clean to be labeled some dirty old pirate.

He then says pointing towards the ship, the water washing over the rocks and over our feet "I need new things. Your job is to go through everything with me. Take anything you want and bring it back to the cave before the others get to it. And if you can't carry what you want, I will. I can carry anything up to 500 hundred pounds." 500 pounds' I think sweat dripping down my cheek. He really was some monster but did he understand weight... Who knows, I wasn't going to question it right now...

I glance over towards him forgetting about what he said about his strength, and I question, the ocean's breeze blowing against our bodies "Others?"

He turns towards me glaring at me, it seems he slipped up on something he shouldn't have. He then replies "This is my island, but that doesn't mean others of my species from other islands won't try and steal my shit. Like that damn four eyes. I bet she already caught drift of the ship." He runs his fingers through his black hair in irritation thinking back to something before he steps forward onto a different rock muttering "Forget it. Let's go brat."

I look down as he skillfully walks on the different rocks and I glare at his back, this was going to be hard with my leg the way it was. I carefully step on each rock, each one slippery and covered in some weird slime. I make a disgusted face, and unlike Levi, I am ungraceful with stepping on to each rock, each time I wobble or almost fall. I look up to see the siren was already on the beach watching me with a blank face. I can't tell if he was making fun of me in his head or irritated by the fact I was taking my time.

After I reach the last rock and step into the sand, I want to sigh. My toes curl into the sand below my feet, this was so much better than feeling nothing but rocks and stone the last 48 hours or so, and I hear Levi then state snotty "I only had my legs for so long and you a human who was born with two legs is so ungraceful with her steps." He clicks his tongue and turns around, and my relaxation comes to a stop.

I then say following behind him, having a slight limp to my leg "I would have been fine if you haven't bitten me like some animal you prick."

He replies nonchalantly taking fast strides ahead, "and I wouldn't have bit you if you behaved brat." What's with him and calling me a brat? I am not a brat but a damn grown woman.

I feel myself growl in anger and I quickly spit out in an argument "and who behaves like some princess when you kidnap someone?"

He stops walking, and he turns around to face me before he also growls out "I didn't kidnap you! You asked me to take you, dangling off the side of the boat like some sort of bait for me to take and previously you asked to be my mate. So you wanted this, mate!" I hate when he calls me his mate. To him, and to the stupid animal kingdom which considered me his wife.

I feel like slapping the shit out of him, but I control my anger and just glare at him. How could I want this? To live in some cave like an animal and with an animal no less. I roll my eyes walking in front of him this time "You are worthless to talk to. I'd rather talk to a wall than you. I'm going on ahead."

He 'tsks' and starts muttering stuff in a foreign language, and the things he was probably muttering were insults towards me, or he was bitching about me.

I should start talking in Spanish at him next time he pisses me off; I did know the language. Ymir had taught me since; apparently, her ex-girlfriend was Spanish or a fling? I forget now. I wonder how Ymir was doing. Last time I knew, she was on a different ship than I. I remember the last time I had seen her she was daydreaming about meeting some sexy mermaid while at sea. Ha, I wonder if she got that wish? The waters were infested with them.

Not only Ymir, I wonder how my crew was doing. I swear the next time I saw them, I wanted to hug every single one of them. Connie, Eren, Jean, ah just all of them. But...who knows how long I would be stuck on this island. Not only that...my crew might sail right past me. I might not ever get the chance to see them again, or much worse, what happens if Levi's people were harassing them at this very moment and eating them. I swallow nervously, and I suddenly stop and look back at Levi who was right on my tail.

"What?" he asks sneering at me. "You have anything more to say to me shit face?" Now I was being called shit face? Can he make up just one nickname for me?

I frown before I ask hesitantly my fists balling "My crew...Do you know where they are or if they're alright? Your species didn't harm them or anything like that. Right?"

He stops sneering, his lips pursing before he replies "Your crew...?" 'Was he confused on what I meant by crew?' I think in my head, or did he simply not know anything about their whereabouts.

"Yes, my crew. The people on my ship you have taken me from. Where are they? Are they harmed? Your people previously tried attacking us." I state walking towards him before we were only a few inches apart. I then roughly put a hand on his shoulder to try and act intimidating, but I'm sure he definitely didn't feel intimated. Though his eyes get a shine to them when I touch him. Was that a good or a bad thing?

He stares up at me, his face unreadable before he swats my hand off his shoulder and he says, "Keep from touching me unless you want to be eating sand." His eyes awkwardly glance away before he replies to my string of questions "I don't know anything about your so-called 'crew' other than you, and even then I know very little...and my people tried attacking your people...?"

I glare at him before I yell "Yes they tried attacking us! What do you think that was back in the cave earlier. That man tried attacking me before saying we didn't belong at sea and wanted us to go back. So he came to take me out again. Obviously, your species doesn't like humans so why do you want to keep me around? Are you planning on eating me or something?" I really didn't want to be eaten...I still have my doubts about Levi.

His eyes narrow before he walks around me and starts walking on to the ship's deck, he seemed to be annoyed, and he flats out ignores me. "Wait so am I right..." I sputter in surprise following him on to the rundown and tilted ship.

"I'm starting to think I should eat you if you don't shut your mouth in two seconds. Now do as I told you, and pick out the things you want. I didn't bring you here so we could make conversation." he snaps out towards me leaning down and scavenging what was in a chest. Going through clothing and other useless junk.

I glare at him moving away from him muttering in Spanish "Estúpido (Asshole)." I then see him turn his head and give me a hateful stare and he curls his lip knowing I said something rotten but not knowing exactly what I said causes further irritation. I smirk in triumph as I continue to walk ahead and the siren says nothing more, other than a quiet huff.

...

...

The rays of the late afternoon sun, shine through the broken ship's window and onto my slightly tanned skin. I stare at what I want most, a bed, but it would be impossible to carry it on my own. It was in one of the old cabins, the mattress didn't look that old, or moldy if it was under the water which made me wonder how this ship crashed on the shore with no people at all? Were they all taken or eaten by the siren people? I had my suspicions.

I look at a box of stuff I picked up from around the ship that I had wanted and could possibly need. Canned foods, oil lanterns, dresses, pants, shirts, boots, pillows and blankets, lots of them. I would have taken the books, but they were written in a very complex language that I had never seen before in my life. I walk into the room and check inside the tiny closet. Once I pull the door open, a smirk graces my lips.

I start to laugh as I slip out a bottle of booze that managed to survive the shipwreck. Just what I was looking for. I love the person who used to sleep in this room. Bless their dead soul, and just when I'm about to pop the cork, I feel breathe fan out on my ear, "What is that?" I jump slightly and hold the bottle to my chest in protection.

"Nothing," I mutter turning around to face the curious siren. He stares at my face then the bottle, and he snatches it from me with ease.

"It can't be nothing if you're protecting it." He retorts, examining the bottle of rum. His eyes squint at the lettering not being able to read anything since even if he could read the unknown language, it was worn and rubbed off.

"Hey give it back," I whine and try and take it back, but he dodges my attempts and walks away holding the bottle in his left hand.

He looks back, and he smirks ever so slightly "We share. Don't be greedy you stupid brat. I know you humans have fun when you hold these bottles in your hands."

I start to pout, and then I say forgetting about the bottle of rum, "Hey before you go. Do you think you can carry this back to the cave? I can't do it on my own, and plus my back hurts from sleeping on rocks." His eyes glance towards the bed, and he raises an eyebrow.

He stares at the bed before he puts the bottle of rum into my box of things. "I see. I can carry it back on my own. Though, I want something in return." he says walking towards me. I stare at him skeptically, and he stops once growing close enough.

"and what would that be?" I ask him feeling anxious. He was probably going to ask for that thing, all men ask for...I wouldn't doubt it.

He loses his smirk, and he states with a serious face "Swim with me tonight."

"Swim...?" I ask raising my eyebrows, and the anxious feeling fades away. He then walks away from me heading towards the bed.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" he asks getting snotty as he takes the entire bed frame with the mattress and all and turns it on its side so he could fit it through the doorframe.

"No, not at all, I just thought you would ask for something different than that," I mutter out in disbelief as I watch him push the bed out of the room with no problem at all.

"and what would I ask for?" He asks his blue orbs sliding to look at me, waiting for my reply to put me in an awkward position.

I get silent, and I then reply "To eat my leg or something like that. Probably...". I wasn't going to say fuck me, I'm not giving the bastard any ideas.

He glares and the flirtatious vibes I was getting from him fade away as he pushes the bed away. I continue to watch him as he drags the bed off the ship and into the sand. After that, he begins to carry it over his head with no problem back to the entrance of the cave. Wait...he was leaving me alone here? I take careful steps and watch as his back fades into the darkness of the cave. He was...

I swallow nervously as I walk forward, my feet sinking into the warm sand. Should I try and run? I feel my heart pounding as I try and figure out what to do. This might be my only opportunity. I feel my eyes narrow, and that's when I begin to ignore my wounds, and I start to run. Distance...all I needed was some distance between us. It will at least take him 20 minutes to put the bed down in the cave and find out I am missing from the ship. 'What a dumbass.' I think smirking to myself but now was a time to found a way off this island and find civilization.

Present

I feel the creature wrap around me under the water. Arms circling around my torso as its tail wraps around my lower half. I try and breathe but I start to feel it nuzzle into my neck, that's it...I was definitely done for. I squeeze my eyes shut, and it doesn't move from that spot. I just feel its lips and its teeth gently grazing across the crook of my neck down to my shoulder. I then feel it let go before I sink into the water, unwrapping from around me before swimming away while holding on to my wrist tightly trying not to lose me.

I reopen my eyes, only to see it was Levi. So it wasn't another siren...but he wasn't going to be exactly happy I tried running away from him. Who knows what he would do but if I try and pull away from him again...I might become his dinner if I'm not already. Eventually, he pulls me through a large hole in the rocks and swims up, and now we are back up at the surface of the water...and in the cave.

I gasp out for air, and I quickly swim for land, my hands grasping at the ledge as my chest heaves up and down for air. I also start trembling, afraid of what he was going to do to me. Only instead of ripping another piece of my flesh off I feel him swim behind me and nuzzling back into my neck. My eyes widen, my breaths coming out shaky.

"I see you were excited about our swim tonight, and couldn't help yourself brat," he mutters into my neck his arms circling around my waist again. Oh...so he thinks I was just playing with him or something.

I go along with him, my voice shakey as I lie, "Yes. Between the ocean and the afternoon sun, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to swim with you, but you were taking to long." I swallow, my body still trembling and unfortunately, I can't control my shaking.

He then lifts his head and pushes strands of my wet hair behind my ear before he whispers from behind me "Liar." I don't even get a chance to protest, and before I know, one arm leaves from around me, and sharp claws are pressed against my throat making me gulp. "Shh, Star. I won't hurt you again. I promise. So you can stop your trembling. Though I just wish you wouldn't lie to me so much. I'm your mate. We were just beginning to get along. Though, I did just enjoy our little swim together just now. It excited me. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

My voice is shaky as I begin to ask my nails scraping against the stone "What are you going to do to me? I d-deserve a punishment right?"

"Correct little mate. You tried to run away from home again. Even though I was being nice and tried fixing the cave up to your liking." He hums in my ear, sounding a little too happy for an angry Levi.

'Home...' I think my eyes watering. This wasn't a home; it was some dark, cold, dingy cave that some creature was using for a 'home.' This wasn't my home; my home was with my crew and on that ship waiting to see any strip of land not inhabited by monsters to build our new homes on. I would refuse this as my home until the very day I die. 'Though I might be eating those words in a moment.' I think still feeling his sharp claws against my throat.

"Now let's see..." he hums rubbing his other hand up and down my stomach in thought. Was he telling me he was going to gut me? Or was he telling me not to move or he would slice open my belly? I couldn't tell as his every breath he takes fans out against my skin. Even though I stop myself from moving, I can still feel faint trembles shake my body. I didn't want to be gutted.

"Ah. I thought of a suitable punishment," he says out loud, his hand stopping from moving. I purse my lips, my breathing getting heavy again as I breathe through my nose trying to calm myself down.

"What is it?" I ask hesitantly

"You will see Star." he inquires, his lips playing out against my ear. "I think it's appropriate considering what you have done." I close my eyes, my mouth shutting along with my eyelids preparing for what was to come. I could only imagine what horrible punishment he has decided for me...but I guess I had no other choice but to take it.


	7. Thy Sins Shall Not Go Unpunished

Hands with claws roam my body with curiosity as his warm muscle that was his tongue runs along the side of my neck. He is silent, but his movements remain busy, cold and slimy scales sliding over bare flesh. I shiver, my breath caught in my throat at the ticklish sensation of his fins swaying back and forth along the underside of my legs, a steady swish. I try to stay afloat treading water, my toes barely touching the rocky bottom of the pool of ocean water and my thoughts are racing like my heart.

What was he doing? What was he planning to do for this punishment of mine? Multiple more thoughts are running through my head, of what I should and shouldn't do. I knew I shouldn't have tried running, but he was like a ticking time bomb ready to kill and gut me at any given moment, though knowing this undisputed fact isn't going to help with my survival. He could kill me right here and now and I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing to stop it.

My mouth dips below the surface, the trembling of my body interfering with my paddling and now only my nose is bringing me much needed oxygen to my lungs. I was almost entirely submerged in the water with him at my back in his fish form. My toes keep slipping and sliding on the rock bottom smoothed out by the ocean's touch. He is torturing me mentally, knowing I had no idea what his punishment was or that I was going to make it out unscathed or even alive. I was trembling mess, and nothing could soothe my nerves except being on land again and far away from fishmen and endless water. If I were my old self before the mermen appeared, I would be laughing at this image of me in a pool of seawater with a creature half man half fish.

His roaming hands fascinated by human anatomy were slightly warmer than the frigid ocean water surrounding me. The water's temperature reminded me how easily the ocean was influenced by the sun and making me wonder what I would do during winter months living with a fishman. The future thought becomes distant as clawed hands which have yet pierce my skin from the anger of my attempted escape trail higher on my thighs, pushing my dress up above my waist.

The bottom of the dress halos out from my waist in a constant moving wave, an animation of the ocean's current. His tongue had not let up if not becoming more aggressive after my neck fully submerged in the water. The sensation of a tongue on bare skin was an odd feeling in water, and he seemed to enjoy running his tongue over the spot he had bit previously. His tongue was a warm muscle similar to a human but much rougher, most likely designed to help his teeth remove flesh from bone. The thought is bone-chilling, and it sends a shiver up my spine.

His head had become fully submerged unlike mine, and I can see from the corner of my eye, his hair like my dress ripples out freely without the constraint of being on land. He then leans more of his weight into me pushing me closer to the edge of the pool as my feet lose traction, sliding me closer as well. My head bobs up and down, like a bobber used in fishing, from the sudden moment. I choke, getting a few big gulps of ocean water in my mouth and into my lungs. The water burning my lungs and throat and the coughing added to the burning sensation.

'How I wish I had gills right now...' I think as the sea water burns my eyes, throat, and lungs. I was going to drown if this keeps up and there was not a damn thing I could do but hope. How I wish I could escape but escape was a foolish thought, land or water made no difference to this Fishman at all. He was stronger and faster than me in both.

My coughing and choking do not stop his movements, the perversion of his hands continuing their skinship with my flesh; however, they skip over the spot between my legs having a different destination in mind. I ignore the touches thinking of them innocent or at least I hoped the touches were innocent but I wasn't a fool. How can these touches be anything but sexual or him deciding where to take a big chunk out of my skin. Innocent.... And I can't seem to persuade my body to feel the same, the feeling of his claws lightly trailing along my stomach and sides creating an unsettling tingling sensation in my abdomen.

Even though I should feel a little bit better finally ending up next to the edge of the pool, I don't, becoming more restless as his clawed tips slide up my sides and then down my stomach in a slow, repetitive motion. I hold my breath and the need to gasp, grabbing the rocky ledge and pulling myself closer to land. At least now my neck is above water... except his head was to as I hear the drip of water from his hair next to my right ear followed by another hurried and quick lap to my neck.

My feet stop, feeling the brush of his slimy tail squirming and I gulp not daring to move any closer. I can't get much closer to the ledge, his tail between me and land. Then again I feel another quick and impatient lick to my neck and the quiver of his tail on my toes, and finally, the weight of his tail on my feet as his fish part of his body gets closer to mine.

I stare ahead shivering uncontrollably between the squirming of his tail against my feet and ankle and him licking my neck, I notice the skin on my hands and fingers are thin showing the white of my bones. However, my grip on the ledge is loose, the stone slippery. My nerves play havoc in my stomach too, and I wet my lips, and unbelievably they had dried from the cold draft in the cave. They were painfully chapped and dry, and I run my tongue over my bottom lip again at the same time he runs his tongue runs over the same spot on my neck which was growing sore.

He trails one hand past the point where he usually dragged it back down to my stomach. His claws lightly trail between my breasts and up through the neck hole of the dress. He lets one claw lead the rest, and he stops trailing his claws at the underneath of my jaw, letting the lead claw rest on the tip of chin. I can feel the very sharp tips of each of his five fingers pressing into my skin dangerously, and I dare not move let alone gulp. His licking halts momentarily and I wonder if this it.

"The structure of your body isn't much different than our women," he states against my ear while his claws remain posed over the vulnerable flesh of my under neck while his other hand traces small shapes on my stomach. What was he getting at? He stops tracing shapes on my stomach and runs the hand to my breast cupping it. The hand he has on my neck trails down slowly and cups my other breast.

"These aren't much different either," he states, his words fanned against my ear again. He gropes my breasts gently giving them alternative squeezes, and I regret wearing nothing at all underneath the dress. He continues his exploration of my breasts, pushing and tugging at the rounded mounds of flesh leaving not an inch unexplored.

Another tremor racks my body against my will, my body betraying me and enjoying his touch. I hated my stupid body for actually enjoying this man's touch. Would anyone do for it? As I think this over he takes his pointer finger's claw tracing the perimeter of one of my hardened nipples, and he asks cockily, "Hmm, have you figured out what your punishment is yet brat?"

My punishment wasn't sex... Was it? No no no that would be impossible given his current state. He didn't have legs so what the hell was he going to try? Then an ill thought passes thru my head.... Wait... How do his people have sex if they rarely transform to a being with two legs? Is there another way for them to have sex? There must be a way, they reproduce, and he talked craziness about getting me fertile when he forced me to eat that weird thing. And does he even know how humans have sex? He can't unless he knew more about humans than he let on...

I had too many unanswered questions left, and I hoped they remain unanswered. I need to reply to him, and I go to speak but feel my face pale at the awful thoughts plaguing my mind, and I hesitate to answer him. I decide then to choose to keep silent, my teeth clenched. I wouldn't be giving this monster the pleasure of playing his game; however, my lack of response earns me a pinch to one of my nipples and a "tsk" from the Fishman.

"I take that as a no.." he says acting annoyed before he nearly purrs in my ear, "Let me give you another hint," and he begins rolling the harden buds between his forefinger and thumb making me whimper. My silence breaks and whimpers escape me from his simple touch. He speaks again his voice still a purr, "Now do you understand what I want?" he asks and he stops his pinching assault to my nipples.

A blush now replaces my pale face, and my back stiffens as does my body. I know now the pinches were a punishment for keeping quiet when he asked me a question, and I refused to answer. But the demented part was he didn't care if I answered or not because no matter how I acted he would still be getting what he wanted.

"You want sex...but-" I mutter my eyes casting down at the dark water unable to see my feet or past the surface.

"But what?" he asks in returns, his voice containing curiosity because of my answer.

"But you don't have legs right... It's impossible." I reply unsure how I said the words outright straight. I never expected to be having this conversation, but I never expected to be kidnapped by a fishman either.

"I don't understand," he responds obviously bewildered by something even his hands had stopped their ministrations to my breasts. The pause was short lived as his hands leave my chest and travel to my hips, stopping at the hipbone. His fingers take turns tapping along my hips before I hear him release a big sigh as if I am stupid, "You don't need legs to have sex."

At his sentence, my heart drops to my stomach. How? It was impossible. We were two different species. So that can't happen at all. He didn't have legs, and I definitely didn't have a tail, so no it was impossible. I refuse to believe the impossible was possible; I just refuse the idea. I doubted he even kissed like a normal person and you can't count the time he pushed much-needed oxygen into my lungs.

"Wait wait wait, hold up. How do you show intimacy or have sex, you know mating?" I say panicky and disturbed by the notion of fish sex. My question must have stunned him since he becomes silent and his fingers also stop tapping.

He finally answers, and I can tell he feels awkward, "We bite, and you bite back, that is a sign of intimacy and touching ears and rubbing faces too... And as for sex..." He then clicks his tongue in annoyance, and he grumbles, "I will just show you, there is no point explaining it. This is your punishment, after all, you are not supposed to like it..."

I then say raising my voice, "No! Whatever you're going to-" but just then he pushes closer to me than he originally was and I feel the movement of his tail in the water, his tail lifting off my feet but only to start coiling around me starting at my ankles. He removes his hands from my hips, moving them to the underneath of my breasts again and his tail wounds tightly around my legs and waist not sparing me any room to move. The worst part and I clench my teeth, is the weird feeling of his slimy scales brushing against my bare skin. It just didn't feel right on bare flesh.

My heart starts thundering against my chest, and he nuzzles into my neck, his tail tightening further. A squeeze and another squeeze as his slimy scales inch and move across my body further restricting my movement. Such an odd feeling especially against my belly and a little too close to the spot between my legs.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask concerned and confused. A gasp leaves me as he gives my breasts a squeeze, but he doesn't reply to my question.

'No, don't tell me...' I think turning bright red before a breathy moan from behind me, confirms my horrors. The breathy moan is followed by pants against my neck he had bitten in the past and has now licked raw. He adjusts himself, and his tail gives my body a shuddering squeeze.

Again from the corner of my eye, I can see one side of his face. His eyes are hidden by his wet hair, but his pale cheeks are left barren and are flushed with color, a deep crimson red. Like his soft pants against my shoulder, he begins to rub his scales against my skin in a consistent and slow rhythm.

I squeeze my eyes shut, 'No, this was very wrong!' I think, and on top of everything else, it feels weird. As he rubs back and forth against me, with most of his face hidden by his hair and in the crook of my neck, he starts to squeeze my waist tighter before shuddering. And then to make everything worse, his licking comes back, at first a quick dab where his mouth rested in the crook of my neck but it wasn't long before it was back to long licks. The long licks progress into something else entirely when I feel the graze of his teeth on my neck and shoulder.

The graze of his teeth becomes playful nips with him toying with my flesh between his teeth. It doesn't take long for my skin to fall victim to his very sharp teeth, my flesh on my neck and shoulders suffering from small jagged lacerations. And with my flesh torn open, blood spills down following gravity, but my blood never reaches the water, a greedy tongue, and mouth laps away the ruby liquid. I only know this is happening because of the warmth of blood against my cold skin and the sharp pangs coming from my neck and shoulders.

I start to protest against him, it would just take one mistake, and my jugular would be sliced wide open by perhaps an accidental nip or bite. I squirm against him but not too strongly, afraid of what I just thought, my jugular pierced and squirting blood everywhere and the last image I see would be this dark and cold cave. My struggles don't earn me anything but make his tail giving me a particular painful squeeze making me gasp.

"Levi this is wrong... You don't understand how wrong this," I whisper and again I'm ignored but not completely when I feel his hand move to my breasts cupping them once more. I realize after he holds them in his palms again they fit perfectly in his hands, and he begins to squeeze them nicely as if he toyed with breasts in the past. And this time, I let out a rather loud moan from the ploys of his hands.

At my noise, the monster stops his licking, and I feel the corner of his smooth lips curve up. He was obviously grinning by the noise I let out, and he then explains panting in between his words, "Just like you feel something when I squeeze these... I feel something the tighter I wrap myself around your legs. I might not know much about humans but..." and he pauses. He then leans up, so his breath fans against my reddening ears and he pinches my nipples making me shiver. He continues but speaking slowly, "I know human women like these touched... and you can guide me to any other places that-"

I cut him off my eyes reopening to look at him from the corner of my eyes, "Lips." I'm not sure what guided me to say this, but I spurt it out, perhaps I was scared I would die or perhaps I was actually and genuinely feeling something besides fear.

"Lips," he questions, his voice having a watery tone to it. He nips my earlobe as his hands continue to play with my hardened buds.

Why did I say that? I should have remained quiet as my face burns from embarrassing myself. It wasn't like I was going to die without ever kissing. And no Levi wasn't my first kiss that time under water. No, this wasn't some fairy tale where I waited for my first kiss from prince charming either.

My first kiss was sloppy and messy. I was drunk at the bar, and I had leaned over and smooched and tongued some equally drunk guy I found cute. He was scruffy and kinda of sleazy and definitely someone my mother would call homely. Though between those warm chocolate brown eyes clearly bloodshot, messy blonde hair, and flirty undertones he was giving me all night he could capture any drunk girl's attention.

However, I never saw him again after that. I know how the story sounds, horrible, but you do a lot of horrible things when drunk especially ones that you will regret come morning. I guess I took whatever I could get. There weren't many good-looking young men from the town I grew up in, and I admit if Levi were a human and not half fish, he would have definitely captured my attention and also the attention of the entire female population in town. And with that being said, 'I just want to feel normal, that's why I had asked,' I tell myself.

That's all it was, and I murmur, "Humans touch lips... We enjoy the feeling. We call it a kiss. We do it during times of intimacy," and then I add a lie, "We don't bite." Well, it wasn't a complete lie, we don't bite hard enough to cut and slice skin apart, but I wasn't gonna tell him that, because he wouldn't understand.

"I see.." Levi mutters, and he removes one hand from underneath my dress and traces my lips with his fingers. The sensation felt oddly nice, and I see his head is leaned forward, his inhuman eyes examining the color, shape, and texture of my lips. I wish my lips looked as smooth and nice as his, his lips more womanly than mine will ever be. He removes his hand placing it in the water and then leans down, kissing me from an awkward angle, and I can't help but smirk just a tiny bit as he pulls away. I wouldn't call that a kiss just a brush of his lips against mine for a second. A young boy's kiss I suppose.

His face is clearly confused by my reaction, and he asks, "Is that not what you wanted?" his tone confused and questioning.

"Kind of. If you want... I can show you more," I mutter to him because the weird squeezing and movement of his tail had stopped when we started talking about kissing and lips. I was hoping by some chance he would forget about the weird scaly tail rubbing and tightening against my legs and do something we could both like. He thinks about my words, or I think he is as I see his brows dip and creating a crease, his cheeks still flushed red.

"Later," is all he says answering me too quickly for my likes. He immediately puts his face back in the crook of my neck adjusting himself, making sure he was comfortable not caring how I felt. I want to click my tongue and argue, but I don't get a chance as he quickly resumes rubbing against me. His hand that was still on my breast leaves, and I can only think this bastard only cares about his own pleasures, a typical man. I suppose it didn't matter if a man was a fish or not, they were all to focused on their own pleasure.

What I didn't expect is his hands reaching for my hands that are laying against the stone. My face is burning as I watch his webbed fingers intertwined with my human ones. He squeezes my hand, and he continues to shudder as his tail tightens and relaxes and then tightens and relaxes in a repetitive rhythm. His mouth remains stills pressed against my pulse, his breathing is quick pants against the skin.

I suppose I would be lying now that I said I didn't feel anything from this. Of course, I didn't feel anything physically by what he was doing to me, but hearing his shudders and moans made my insides aflame with some sort of weird want for him. I think I spent too much time on a boat without companionship, and that my body misunderstands this monster for a human male. I just wish my body would cooperate with my brain because this wasn't a man but a fish.

Time passes, as he resumes the continued pattern of getting slowly tighter and tighter to where I feel my legs were going to get crushed if he squeezed anymore. His shudders don't seem to cease, and his chest that was pressed against my back rumbles with a low growl. The growl was far from threatening but more of a sound of pleasure in which he was solely feeling. Though describing it was difficult, it was one of those things you have to witness for yourself, and I doubt I would have the fun of describing my experiences to anyone human again.

He gives my waist one final squeeze, and he moans against my neck his mouth widening against my neck. My hands that were intertwined with his is nearly crushed, and I can only thank the goddess of the sea though it was entirely her fault for birthing and allowing such monsters to infest the waters here that we weren't having human sex. I shiver when I feel the top of his waist is suddenly coated with some sort of thick gel which I can only assume was equivalent to a man's semen.

He gives a couple of pants before his tail unwinds from around me, his hands sliding from mine and without saying anything he dives under the water, disappearing underneath the dark surface leaving me alone. And with shaky hands, I pull myself to land my dress sticking to my skin like his fish semen.

I lift my dress seeing it covering my waist and sliding down my legs in chunks. Most of it had dispersed into the water, but a lot of it coated my legs and even sliding in between my legs. Unlike human semen, it is cold and clear in color. I drop the dress, covering the mess he made on me and glance at the dark waters he disappeared in.

I would assume he was embarrassed but then again, I had no idea why he suddenly vanished like that leaving me alone. I start to think about what just happened more... I am left famished and violated by some weird way of fish sex on top of feeling extremely gross. He had definitely done a fuck and run or in his case a fuck and swim. I get on my shaky limbs pulling my dress off and scrubbing at my legs with the wet fabric.

This was definitely a weird way to end the day.

...

...

The cave is dark as it reached night, and the only sounds I hear are the sound of my dress dripping droplets of water on the stone from the other room where I hung it up to dry. I lay naked on the bed he had brought in earlier, and my only light is the simple oil lantern he had also brought in without me knowing. It felt like I stared at the rocky ceiling for hours in a daze, and I start to shiver. I had tried making a fire earlier but failed and gave up.

I wrap blankets around my naked body, and I turn on my side. The bed creaking under my weight as I sigh. I wonder where that weird fishman went off too? He's been gone for hours now and another thing I hate about being human happens, I start to feel lonesome. I know now was actually the perfect time to run but not wanting to experience another episode like today, I would continue laying down and keep to the cave until he comes back.

My stomach growls loudly, and I get reminded I only eaten an apple for today's meal, unlike before on the ship where I was always well fed and sometimes eating just for the sake of it with my crew, but now my stomach feels extremely empty. I sit up wrapping the blankets around my body tightly, and I pick up the lantern by the handle holding it out in the darkness. He definitely kept food and water around here somewhere. I stand up moving around hesitantly, and I take careful steps forward.

Eventually, after much wandering and checking every chest and box, and every nook and cranny of the cave. I come across a wooden carton full of ripe fruits and canned foods probably from shipwrecks. My mouth starts watering as I quickly pick up an orange from the top that looked extremely tasty to my empty stomach. I set the lantern down next to me and turn around setting my back up against the wall as my fingers dig into the orange, and I begin to peel its skin.

As I push the juicy and sour fruit between my lips I stare out into the darkness, it was really creepy in here at night, though it wasn't any different than it was during the day, somehow the night just added to the creepy factor of this place. The more I eat the orange in comfortable silence, the more I stare into the darkness waiting for another creature to appear. It was like I was expecting such things now.

I continue to wait for the unexpected to happen as I finish the remainder of my orange and when nothing happens, I sigh in relief, pushing the orange skins on to the ground and licking my fingers of the tangy liquid that came from the fruit and dripped on to my fingers. I then sit up more still holding the blanket that was wrapped around me, and I go through the canned foods that either was labeled in a foreign language or had no label at all.

I pick a random can with no label, and I pull the tab up and once getting the top off I peek at what's inside. I see liquid and some kind of fruit and once leaning down and sniffing it I identify it as peaches. Without having any utensils to eat with I stick my fingers into the can and take out the pieces of fruit. I chew and swallow the sweet dark orange fruit, and it doesn't take me long to go back for more.

In no time, I finish what's in the can, and I greedily drink down the sweet liquid the peaches provided me. Once I'm done with my so-called dinner, I stifle a small burp into my hand as I place the empty can down with the orange skins. I lean my head back against the stonewall, my stomach full and satiated. Finally, I could eat in peace without some creepy monster watching me in the corner.

I feel my eyes shut, but I force the sleepiness away as I reopen my eyes and stretch my arms and legs. I should probably head back, but at the same time, some part of me wants to explore more. Probably the very adventurous side of me that got me into this mess. I fix the blanket that I have wrapped around me and force myself up and off the ground, as I grab the lantern by my side.

It takes some motivation as I stand to my feet and I walk in the opposite direction of where I came. Deciding it was best to explore more of the cave. Though, it's most likely a bad decision considering it was night time but I probably wasn't going to get much time to myself with him around. I might as well consider this a rare occasion.

As I move thru parts of the cave with just the lantern for light, I start to think about my childhood as a way to comfort me in dire times such as these.

Memories of my mother flood my head, everything between her sweet lavender smell, the warmth of her embrace, and her many expensive pieces of jewelry hanging around her neck that was gifted to her from my father. I start to frown slightly as I think about my father.

My father was a very loving man, being a loving father to me, and a devoted husband to my mother, but he was also a pirate, and everyone knew what kind of work came into play where you were a pirate. My mother used to try and tell me that he was a good man with a good heart, but I wasn't dumb. Even as a child I heard of the rumors of how he was a thief, robbing people of their goods and also of their lives.

My grip around the lantern's handle tightens, as my lips begin to purse. I loved my father just as much as my mother, but it didn't change the fact that I couldn't forgive him for every wrongdoing he has done. I know he had killed many men and women, and perhaps even children...

And what those rumors about my father also brought with them, besides the bitter truth, had also caused the townspeople to forbid their children from playing with me but these very rumors also caused me to meet my first true and loyal friend, Ymir. She was from the town's orphanage and even as a child she was very snotty and rude, but I didn't mind her personality, and we eventually grew close to another. Though, it took her some time to warm up to me.

We were like sisters; we had done everything together, We would eat, laugh, play, and cause trouble. Even my mother offered to take her in, but when she had tried, the orphanage denied her because they told her she was too sick to even care for one child. That one child was me, but we all know the real reason why we couldn't adopt Ymir was that my father was an evil pirate or something like that.

Ymir and I were inseparable, and if it weren't for us going on two different ships, we would still be together, and I wouldn't have gotten into trouble with the fishmen because she would have been there to back me up, but I'm sure even now she was facing her own difficulties. Perhaps the same ones I was facing.

As I start to progress more into the cave, I start to feel a chill creep up onto my skin, causing the hair on my arms to raise, and my skin to prickle. Along with the chilly breeze, I hear the sound of the ocean crashing up on to the shore. I must be very close to the entrance and just as I think that I round the corner and I'm greeted by the entrance of the cave.

I look out into the darkness, holding the lantern up for light. I can only see the rocks clearly and past that I can only see the dark silhouette of the swaying trees and still rocks. Slowly but surely I will remember everything about this cave, and eventually the island and once I have this place memorized and mapped out I will also plan my real escape.

Though that also means I need to build a raft in my free time, meaning I need to find out the fisherman's schedule, of what times he leaves me alone and what times he lurks nearby. I just hope by then he doesn't decide to kill me or eat me for supper by then.

Just then I'm greeted by a large gust of wind that causes me to hug the blanket to my body tightly. The wind rips right through me, and I start to shiver from the cold sensation of the chilly breeze. I then decide enough is enough and right when I'm about to head back to my so-called 'bedroom' I see a pair of shimmering brown eyes in the darkness outside the cave.

My breath catches in my throat, and unlike Levi's stormy eyes, the pair I see out in the darkness are unwelcoming, unblinking, and very cold. I stand still, unmoving just like its eyes. From what I see the creature stands in its spot, simply observing me and it doesn't try and inch closer to me. As if not wanting to enter the very cave I was in.

I swallow, and I decide to step back, and when I step back, the lantern also swings in my hand. It doesn't speak, and eventually, it also moves backwards, and not long after that, I hear a splash as it enters back into the ocean. I hate to admit it, but just now...if I had stepped out into the darkness, I would have probably become fish food again.

My back eventually comes in contact with the wall, and I slump down it, exhausted, tired, and overall frightened from another encounter with an inhuman creature. My eyes start to sting, and I glance up thinking in my head, 'Am I really going to make it out of all this alive or am I just going to die from a stupid mistake?'

I honestly don't know; I will let you make that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Well, I had to do a lot of research with this chapter, especially when it came to the semi smut. A lot of research concerning fish...in order to inspire me to write this. *Laughs Nervously*


	8. Abnormal Heartbeat

Coldness.... and I curl my body into a fetal position, wishing for the warmth of a fire or another warm body. The chills rack my body, and I ball myself even tighter, my damp hair like ice on my already cold skin. Despite being uncomfortable in my very own skin, from the bitter cold and the aches in my joints, I was exhausted, and my eyelids were growing heavier with every second. I fight the feeling, thinking of the shimmering brown eyes in the dark. Those eyes were surely attached to a face with daggers for teeth and what would stop it from entering this cave? 'Nothing' I think as I think back to the other fish person did who vowed revenge against me but he was now dead...

The curtains move that were near my bed, and I flinch. It looked like a shadow had scurried by. Was someone here and I hold my breath. My eyes grow big, and I don't feel as sleepy, staring hard at the curtain waiting for more movements. The person who was in the room with me must have made the shadow and caused the disturbance to the curtain. I don't even bother to call out to see if anyone was there and I silently wait and watch. The more I watched, the more I relaxed as minutes tolled by.

Many minutes must have passed because I am struggling to keep my eyes open. My body was selfish, it was satisfied with a full stomach, and I blink a few times before rubbing at my eyes then pinching my skin trying to keep myself awake. I must have failed at some point because I don't remember falling asleep. I wished I could say the same about my dream that night.

That night I was chased by the monster with the glowing brown eyes. Before it could sink its claws and teeth into me and then drag me to the depths of the ocean I wake up. I am hot and cold, and I search around me, feeling like that monster was right there with me about to drag me to the bottom of the ocean; however I see nothing out of place, no shadows moving or even noises just the constant lap of the water hitting the rocks. The ocean I once loved was something now that inspired fear in me.

My sweat had soaked into the blankets covering my nude skin, and my body hurt much worse. Every inch of my body was dosed in hot needling pain. I huddle into my blanket curling myself into it as if the blanket was a shield that would protect me from sharp teeth and claws. I strain my eyes looking at the curtain, knowing something had woke me up, and then I hear a noise coming from one of the pools which lead directly to the ocean.

I hear a splash and then another. Something was getting out of the pool. Was it the brown eyed monster or something else? I pull the blanket tighter to my chest, feeling immobile unable to move or make a sound only able to watch in horror knowing it wasn't my imagination playing with my mind. Something was really there this time, I definitely couldn't deny it.

As I listen intently, I hear sounds coming from the other room. There is a wet sounding 'plop' then a squelching sound follows. During this time the only thing I can conjure in my head is some creature was eating human flesh or some kind of flesh. It was probably human flesh, and it was torturing me by making me listen to my future. If I were to pull back those curtains, would I disturb someone's meal? I mean I haven't seen that Fishman eat anything yet. Was it possible that was him? And that was what he was doing right now, eating.

Then I wait to hear more and what I hear next is the sound of wet feet quietly walking towards the curtained room. So those sounds weren't it eating but something else? Shapeshifting? I lift my head from the pillow that has become flat over time and look towards the curtain to see a shadow on the other side. My breath catches in my throat as I stay still. Was it that thing I saw earlier? Has it finally coming to kill or eat me? Or was it him finally returning back to me.

I try and control my shaky breaths as I close my mouth, but it only makes me breathe heavily thru my nose. I want to say something, but my tongue has frozen over with ice, along with my body. Then the curtain moves and I see a pale arm, and then a body reveals itself stepping from the darkness into the little light I had coming from the lantern by my bedside.

At this, I throw my body up into a sitting position on the bed, expecting shimmering brown eyes as my eyes travel up to the 'stranger's' face but instead of shimmering brown eyes, I see a pair of silvery blue eyes stares at me, blinking slowly. They appeared confused by my sudden actions, and he gives me a puzzled face. Realizing it just him, I relax, and the tension in my muscles dissipate.

I mutter out to myself "Oh it was just you..."

"Were you expecting someone else's company," he asks snottily as he walks in completely nude and wet.

With the fear easing from my body, I feel my cheeks heat as I stare at his well-sculpted body, getting reminded of our little misadventure yesterday evening. Whether it be his muscular arms, torso, legs, or even his seemingly perfect ass, my eyes were glued. Though I find my eyes skipping over the most important part, his manhood. I just couldn't find it in me to look or peek and it wasn't like I never seen one before. There had been plenty of times I had walked in on one of the boys on the ship changing by accident and also there was also that other Fishman's penis.

But one of these times was on Jean, and this is when I had developed my crush on him. Weird but true. Though he wasn't just changing, he was well...um...masturbating while on top of his bed and let me tell you, his face wasn't the only thing horse-like. I have never seen his face that red, and then he started screaming for me to 'shut the damn door' while trying to hide underneath his blankets. Then to make matters worse, Eren had come running and also screamed at the sight. It was quite the scene, but I remember the entire thing from this day, and I'm sure Eren did too though he never mentioned it. Probably too traumatized to mention catching one of his comrades in the act of pleasuring himself.

I finally choose to reply to him before he grows angry "No I wasn't...but where did you go for all this time?"

He picks up a pair of pants from a crate and slips them on, he refuses to answer me, his lips sealed tightly as he dresses himself in the silence. I sigh and look away, mumbling to myself "Nevermind. Don't answer that...I don't need an answer." I lie back down, my head throbbing from the lack of sleep. To be honest, with him here, I felt safer or as safe as I could get while in this cave and scary island. The blush doesn't fade from my cheeks, as in my nakedness I feel barren.

Yeah sure he had touched my body in a toying way and his own sexual manner, but I still felt vulnerable and barren. My only article of clothing was still hanging up to dry. I tug the blankets around my body squishing myself towards the rocky wall and though it's not comfortable I chose this spot. I feel my eyelids shut and I hear him shuffle around the room for a few seconds, and before I know it there is a dip in the bed and followed by that, is a creaking sound.

My eyes open, slowly and tiredly. "What are you doing?" I ask him, unsure of what he was up to now. I stare at the wall which is yellowed caused by the artificial glow from my lantern which probably wouldn't last me long if I kept using it like this every night. I grip my blanket tightly that I'm huddled in, as a silence settles but not for long.

Then an unexpected question is asked, "How does it feel to be a human? What is it like...What makes us so different?" I am quiet, as I think about what he has asked. How was I supposed to answer that?

I flip on my back, changing positions and I look at him. He is sitting at the end of the bed, his eyes casted down to his hands resting on his lap, while his face is stoic and serious.

I reply to him, coming off as sarcastic "Well, first of all, us humans are birthed on land, and we have legs...and we can't turn into a fish women or men."

He shuts his eyes not having anything sarcastic to say to me like normal. I then say "But I can't honestly tell you our differences when I don't know anything about you or your species. Can you tell me something about you first?"

He is also quiet for some time, before finally deciding to speak up "For as long as I can remember I have always been in the water and while in the water, we are one of the fiercest predators and most intelligent lifeforms but while on land we can be vulnerable."

"Vulnerable how? You seem plenty strong to me." I ask curiously.

He replies "Seven days is how long we can keep a 'human' form without going back to our original form. If we stray too far from the sea, in these seven days, we can die. Some do, to feel more 'human.' Some crave it, and the obsession is said to grow if associating with a human such as yourself. So we mostly consider you humans bad luck, and not only that, you people seem fearful of us and when we smell that fear, it triggers the monster in us." His eyes glance at me, and he continues "And with that fear, you humans attack and kill us. You people are scared of the unknown and change."

I take in his words, and it was like someone was holding my tongue, preventing me from forming words. All I can say is "I see..." His eyes waver from mine before he reaches over and clicks the lantern off.

I begin to panic slightly in the darkness, and I hear and feel him move closer to me. The bed creaking slightly at the movement. "Levi...?" I begin to ask and before I know I feel something firm press against my lips. I blush as eventually, my brain registers that it is his firm and smooth lips. My hand reaches up, and I touch his shoulder in order to get a feel of where he was in the darkness. The kiss feels relatively normal, and my hormones force me to kiss him back. Starved for attention, my lips move slightly against his unresponsive and unsure ones.

'Was this him telling me he wanted to be more human or him showing me affection?' I think as he slowly copies my movements, learning quickly that this is what you were to do during a kiss. The kiss is slow, sensual, and hot. It makes me forget everything from the last few days, and I think of him as normal being while in the darkness and that this was no monster holding me captive kissing me. My hand on his shoulder moves up before moving to the back of his neck.

He pulls back slightly and says to me, his breath fanning out against my lips "I find you, humans, to be the most interesting lifeform I have met so far. I want to know more about you and your people."

"Easy enough," I mutter in response and I lean in for another kiss, being greedy, but he pulls away from me.

I frown slightly before he says "Good. Now you can start by telling me why is it that your heartbeat is different than the rest of your species. It makes different sounds." At this, I feel a clawed fingernail press in between my breasts before slowly and lightly moving downward where my heart is located.

Normally I would be hesitant about what he has asked, but I answer him honestly "Its...a health issue. You could call it a deformity in a human. It prevents me from living a long... and healthy life. What you're hearing is called a heart murmur. Whoever listens to my heartbeat tells me, I won't live a very long life." I get reminded of the doctor's words, and it makes me feel pain. My heart is a curse, and I fear one day when I least expect it, it would just stop beating.

His claw leaves my flesh, and he is quiet again before he growls slightly "You won't die. Not on my watch. I will make sure it won't happen. I will do anything." I suddenly start to laugh at his statement, feeling a burst of sudden emotion in me. At my laughing fit, he growls more "What? What is so funny you stupid brat?" I start to cry, from my laughing fit and I wipe away the tears that fell from my eyes.

"You're funny Fishman," I state in between laughs and giggles.

"How am I funny?" he asks in all due seriousness.

My laughter finally quietens, and I then ask changing the subject "My ears aren't as good as yours apparently but... May I listen to your heartbeat to see if it is any different?"

He growls again, and in my head, I can picture his lip curling "You didn't answer my question."

I ignore him, and I sit up and press my head against his chest. I shut my eyes as I feel him stiffen slightly. I then hear a steady and slow heartbeat before another. I furrow my eyebrows before I ask "Its strange...I hear two heartbeats. Do your species have two hearts?"

He then answers temporary forgetting about our earlier conversation "Yes. So if something happens to the other, we have another."

I smile slightly listening to one heartbeat go off before the other, always in sync with each other "You're lucky then..." I pull away from him, and then I lie back down, feeling better compared to the rest of the night, and I say before he can get another word in "Goodnight Fishman."

I shut my eyes smirking as I hear him correct me "Levi. Not 'Fishman.'" I just hum softly staring at the back of my eyelids and not long after, in this somewhat peaceful moment, he lies down next to me. Him to, also enjoying the serenity. During these moments of silence, I drift off to sleep. The darkness finally comforting to me and pulling me to another world. A world of my own...

It was odd how just a couple of hours ago he was punishing me for running away, and now I felt comfortable and safe in his presence, my being telling me he would protect me from any monsters outside...even if those monsters were on his side. I guess I had a lot more to learn about him and his species.

...

...

"So you're telling me Levi Ackerman chooses to be with a human and keeps going back to her? And he has killed one of his own for her?" a figure asks in a foreign language, dark claws tapping against pale skin as blue eyes, bluer than the ocean itself stare at the person reporting the information. A fishtail slapping against a rock in the silence of the night.

"Yes. From what I see. He is courting her to be his mate." a mousy voice replies.

"Courting her?! Shorty?! A human?!" asks a feminine voice excitedly. Big brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses tied around her head start to sparkle with interest. She starts to mutter to herself, adrenaline pumping thru her veins "This is even more interesting than those humans who have entered our lair so bravely. Its been a very long time since we had this sort of action around here."

The blue-eyed man looks over to the female siren before he says "Hange, are you keeping track of those humans like you were told?"

"Of course," she says mischievously as she licks her lips "A few of them look quite tasty and up to my standards."

The mousy voice then speaks up again "and not only has Levi taken an interest in one of them...so has Mikasa. She won't listen to anyone and keeps following close to one of the boats. She seems interested in a human boy on the ship and keeps trying to sing to him to get his attention."

"I see. It must be an Ackerman trait to fall under the human's spell so easily. Though it isn't like Levi or Mikasa to go against orders like this. Do you have any other news to report to me?" asks the blue-eyed man, his pupil a slit.

The voice then replies "Yes. Historia. The king's daughter had gone missing yesterday. We think one of the humans on one of the three ships have kidnapped her."

The blue-eyed man speaks with sudden order and authority, his face growing suddenly stern "I see. Then this can be quite problematic. We can focus on Levi and Mikasa actions later. First, let's find the princesses whereabouts and if she's on one of the ships...being held captive, it is our duty as the king's guards to Kill them all. We mustn't leave a single one of them alive. Even if some of us have taken an interest in one of them...they must all die. Understood?"

"Understood," everyone in the room says in unison, saluting to there commander with the green jewel around his neck.

"Good, Now with or without the Ackermans present let's find the princess." and with that everyone departs, all searching for the missing and lost princess And without any of us knowing, a war was brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, kind of a short chapter here but I promise to make the next one longer! But I hope everyone enjoyed it nonetheless and please leave a comment if you did!


	9. A Cry For Help

I was in bed; this was what this warmth was. I was in my bed, with the two cats which always slipped in and also our guard dog which wasn't much of a guard dog since all its teeth have long since fallen out. The feeling of being in bed surrounded by warm bodies with a blanket pulled tight over you was the best feeling in the world. Though I wished I was bed with a man, a handsome man and so I wrap my arms around the warm body pressed to my front.

I hug this warm body which didn't feel at all like a cat or dog, lacking the fur which an animal required. I wedge my leg between what felt like another set of legs, human legs. Wait, I was no longer on land I start thinking did I have a one night stand with one of my crew members or did I get drunk and slipped into their bed or did one of them get drunk and slipped into my bed. Wait… I wasn't on my ship anymore, and I open my eyes, and I am staring eye to eye with blue eyes which didn't belong to anyone but a certain someone.

"Oi, are you mimicking an octopus?" he asks snottily but at the same time curiously, his eyebrows are furrowed, and his eyes narrowed at me.

I freeze up, and it takes me a moment to process the position we were in, my arms are currently wrapped around his torso, and my leg is pushed in between his, where my knee is centimeters away from where his current flaccid penis is. This time, I get a good look at how everything is in his lower departments of Levi. He was a pretty good size, everything fairly proportioned, though I can't help but notice how girthy he was compared to most.

My eyes linger on what they shouldn't, and I quickly let go of him and push my leg out from in between his. "Sorry." is all I can mutter as I sit up, holding the blanket to my chest. My eyes avert awkwardly, and Levi seems not to care. He is stretched out on the bed beside me, a fragment of the blanket we ended up sharing on some of his legs.

"Sorry for what...?" he questions. "Mimicking an octopus?"

I ruffle my hair starting to get annoyed, and I reply "Yeah I guess." I sure as hell didn't want to say staring at your penis...

He blinks at me slowly which I find off and before I know it he reaches out and touches strands of my hair. He runs his fingers through them, which is soothing at first until he hits a snarl and pulls it with his fingers. He attempts at detangling the snarl using just his fingers, but it hurts.

I wince and pull away from him, and I say "Hey. Don't do that without warning, it hurts y'know."

"Your hair needs to be brushed," he states annoyed. "It's messy, and it's bothering me."

"Sheesh. Well sorry. I didn't see any useable brushes or combs around here." I say sarcastically. Perhaps I did, but it was made of animal bones or perhaps not so much animal bones but human bones...

"Comb...I have that here," he states as he sits up and slides off the bed before walking over to one of the crates and digging through it. Before I know it, he picks up a regular fancy comb, one with flower designs painted all over it, and he comes back over to me.

I narrow my eyes slightly at him, not wanting him to brush my hair because of how rough he was earlier. He is the least bit gentle. Right, when he lifts one of his arms and puts the comb into my hair, I grab his wrist and say "I can do it. I know how to brush my hair."

He doesn't listen to me; instead, he smacks my hand away from his wrist, and runs the comb thru my hair and tugs and works at getting the snarl out. I wince and hold the top part of my hair as he tugs at the bottom, and I hiss "See this is exactly why I wanted to do it."

"Stop complaining, or I will give you something to complain about." He says, his eyes showing annoyance and anger, and his eyebrows are furrowed.

I glare at him, my mouth shutting and I sigh. It's best, I keep quiet then. At my silence, he works at the snarl in my hair before finally there is no more snarl and the comb brushes right through. I start to feel relaxed when there is no more tugging violently at my hair, and as the comb brushes through I feel Levi pick up strands of my hair with his fingers.

I shiver slightly, and I get reminded of when I was a little girl and either my father or mother brushed my hair...and now the third person who I ever let touch my hair, was Levi and it felt good. I missed this feeling.

In my relaxation, I then say "And can you put some clothes on...its distracting."

"Distracting in what way?" he asks, urging me to reply, as the hair he has in his grasp falls back to my shoulder and neck.

I reply honestly "Humans don't just walk around naked you know. We wear clothes all the time, even after a bath or in bed."

"Seems like a lot of work to be a human...a lot of stupid work, why wear clothes at all." he mutters as he brushes all my hair to one side before he lets his fingers brush against my neck, and then he asks "Tell me something interesting about being human. Instead of you wearing clothing every second of the day."

I feel my skin get goosebumps, as all the hair raises from his light and feather-like touches on my neck. I reply, "There really isn't anything interesting for me to tell you. We are not like your species."

He continues brushing his fingertips against the nape of my neck before he asks "Do you have any traditions...?"

"Yes, we have holidays that we play out traditions on. Like in the winter, in December, there is Christmas. And we put up a tree, and everyone puts presents under it to gift each other. Its to celebrate the birth of our god you can say. Kids especially love the holiday but even as an adult, I also love it..." I reply.

"Seems... ridiculous and stupid," he states again, and his touches stop abruptly.

I then turn around to face him, and he stares at me, and I say "Well do you have any traditions or values in your culture?"

He blinks at me, a little dumbfounded by my questions before he finally replies "We do. We have a celebration...in the spring. When the sun starts to warm the waters, we all gather, women, men, or children, to surround the inner kingdom. And we bring forth, any items that we find in the water that might have value to the king and his daughters. Then we feast on whatever he gives us in return for those gifts."

I smirk slightly, "Well, that also sounds silly to me... and no fun."

"We also have special days during the night and when it is hot, where we go searching for our mates...Someone we like the looks and smell of. But we also have to gift them something special. and if the receiver likes it, they will take them back to their home." He attempts at explaining it to me while his eyes do not waver from mine at all.

I blink at him before I ask my eyes looking at the locket around his neck, "And on your special 'mate' day...I just so happened to drop my necklace in the water...lucky me right?"

He is quiet as he stares at me, his lips pursed together. "So you don't have values like that...? Or something similar?" he asks his eyebrows furrowing again, a look of confusion on his face.

"Not really. I mean...sometimes a man courts a woman and then gifts her with a ring, and we call it marriage. He also wears a ring on his finger to say he is loyal to her."

He goes quiet again, observing my words before he walks away from me placing the comb carefully on my bed. Without saying anything he goes to walk away, and I call out to him "Hey where are you going so suddenly?"

Without turning to face me, he just replies "clothing." and he leaves the small makeshift room. I blink at the curtains he hung up, and sigh. I guess I should get dressed too. I dislike being naked for so long.

...

...

(Third Pov, Levi)

The waves crash against the rocks in a repeated yet soothing motion and Levi sits alone on top of one of these rocks, the occasional wave hitting his feet and his ankles, getting the cuffs of his pants he now wears somewhat wet. Another reason why he hates clothes. He stares out into the ocean, his forever and last home. He secretly feels bound and shackled to the ocean, and he craves freedom from this vast blueness. Maybe this is what started his obsession with humans.

He examined them, watched them from afar. How each and everyone was free and could travel both land and the ocean, home to many sea creatures. Humans weren't exactly dumb, they had made many inventions which interested him. Some being 'boats' and weird devices that made them explore the bottom of the ocean, yet breath air from far above them.

When he first met Star, she had interested him in a way no other did. That is when he decided she would be his wife. He watched her for a few days on the boat after first seeing her, sometimes even sitting on top of a rock like he did now. He guessed he was lucky that no one saw him sitting out so openly. He could have been shot at or harpooned by an enemy, he did have many of those around. But Star had authority over the others, and they listened to her. She was strong-willed, and also voiced a strong opinion.

What surprised him, was one of the nights she had come to stumble to the edge of the boat she had dropped that gold locket into the water. It almost looked like she had done it purposely. He feels his fingers run over the top of the locket as he remains in thought about the distant memory.

When he swam to it and grasped it in his fingers, he had thought maybe she had seen him when he wasn't looking. Perhaps she was interested in him like he was her, but what surprised him more was when she dove into the water that night and tried taking it back from him. It startled him, by what she did so quickly, and when she screamed, it startled him more making him feel the monster claw out of him. His primal instinct, to attack her but he restrained himself, showed his teeth, hissed, and swam away.

There have been many times his primal instinct has clouded his judgment. It was always to attack or either fuck her. His brain was confused about what to do with her. And it didn't help her situation much when she attacked him, hitting him over the head with a rock and other things. It made the monster come out and bite her, but that wasn't all it wanted to do, it wanted to devour her starting with her innards.

He disliked this about himself. Humans have always been around, and every time a siren had attempted to be allies, the humans always have a bad view of them. Instantly labeling them as monsters that we really were, and attacking their homes and everybody around them. There have been many times, sirens have either choose to stay hidden or attack the humans who are on the top of their homes.

He suddenly starts to frown at what Star and him had talked about earlier. Their traditions were totally different, meaning when she dropped the necklace, it meant absolutely nothing to her. He was confused, and uncertain about her now. She saw him as a monster still. One who kidnapped and bit into her delicate flesh. She would most likely never view him anything close to a husband or mate but something like a true monster. He was setting a bad example for his people.

If she ever were to go back to her people on the boat, she would tell them everything, and then everything would be a mess. Her people would certainly die including her, and some of his people would also die from the brewing war.

His eyes narrow and he takes the locket from around his neck and rips it off himself. The chain snapping, and he holds the locket in the palm of his clawed hand. It was shiny and beautiful, and oval shaped. It held no purpose now. He goes to let it slip from his fingers or to chuck it out into the ocean, but he restrains himself, something in him wanting to hold on to it. He grasps it in his hand tightly before he slips it back into his pants pocket.

'Maybe he could fix things...' he thinks, 'But how?'

'A ring... did she want a ring...would that fix things. She did speak of it. Is that why she brought it up...'

He closes his eyes, soaking in the sun. It was the perfect temperature. Not too hot, yet not too cold. He would have to think more about it, but he guessed, he would have to start with courting her.

Courting...it seemed foreign to him. He never courted anybody before. It must mean she wants stuff, or perhaps attention? No, he wasn't good with affection, things would just get awkward and drawn out. He purses his lips, and yet here he thought that finding his mate was the hardest thing, but it was actually the easiest. Now, getting close to her was the hardest part. Though he fucked her on impulse, since he craved it, and now she might even be pregnant...

He reopens his eyes. He did crave a family, that is one of the purposes of finding a mate, to prolong the lineage. But could she get pregnant the way they had sex? Of course, it's always a slim chance when mating with another siren, and she is on one of her fertile days, but did she even have a chance with no tail...Was there another way to have sex with her? It seemed she didn't enjoy it as much as he did if anything she felt uncomfortable. He felt it in her muscles and how tense they were.

He sighs, no, now wasn't the time for thoughts on sex. He needed to focus on courting her, and she wasn't healthy...a bad heart she said, and humans don't have a second heart. There were ways around that, he knows it. Hange might be able to help... she was extremely intelligent and knew everything and anything about humans. She, after all, taught him English, though he was rusty at first, and blanked out on words constantly, but shortly after he had remembered how to speak fluently. Thankfully, Hange had pestered him with teaching him a human language.

Every time Hange saw him she teach him stupid things as they hunted for fish and other creatures in the water, like the alphabet and sing it to him until he understood it. She also tried to teach him other languages, but his brain could only handle one at the moment.

Hange was no regular siren, she was actually, an octopus woman, with black disgusting suction cup tentacles. He didn't know the exact name of her species, but she was still welcomed into his community. Thankfully, when she grew to close to him, he could electrocute her. It was something he could do ever since he was a child, and he was glad he had such a power. It helped greatly in battle with other creatures and hunting. Obviously, he wasn't all siren. His mother was for sure a siren, but his father...questionable. If he were to guess, he was something like an eel.

Sea creatures mating with other creatures wasn't unheard of. Even Erwin was something other than 100 percent siren. His tail resembles, something like a shark. Ah, now that he thinks about Erwin, his commander, he ditched the last two meetings. He heard the call, the blow of the horn but he simply ignored it. He didn't feel like doing some stupid ass mission. Either go and hunt something for the king, kill and hunt a traitor, put people in traps for their crimes, or something else. He was sick of his duties as a corporal.

He wanted to be left alone, learn about human life, and learn to build what Star and her people have. He wanted a true home...or at least a hut. He has seen huts before on different islands. He assumed making one wouldn't be too difficult, or perhaps it would be, he would have to find out.

He then hears something behind him, snapping him out of his daze, and what he sees surprises him. His eyes widen slightly, at the naked woman, blood leaking from a leg wound that appeared to be a bite wound.

"Petra..." he mutters shocked and standing up from the rock he was on and stepping towards the strawberry blonde, about to ask what she was doing here.

"Corporal I need your help...I have been attacked... by one of the humans." is all she whispers out before she collapses from the loss of blood in her leg, and he rushes over to her, desperate to save one of his comrades.


	10. Attack Of A Jealous Siren

It was another lazy day...So far nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary despite them being in the siren's lair and their captain who has gone missing. The crew on the boat Saint Maria was steadily sailing through the waters without any trouble. Could it be those sailors had indeed lied about the horrors that they had seen upon entering? No one will ever know for sure until completely out, or perhaps they had just gotten lucky and those 'things' they call sirens weren't around.

Eren after Star's disappearance took right over as captain even though there were disputes about it between him and Jean, but was quickly dismissed when other sailors got involved telling Jean just to 'shut up' which quickly made Jean's cheeks turn red and he did, in fact, shut up. All probably because there were women on the boat and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Even though the women on the boat just happened to be Sasha.

Though Eren might have been captain, Armin stook to his side and gave him the most logical advice, there was, when they faced problems on the ship, things he did even with Star when she was around. And they didn't face the most biggest problem until now.

Connie napped lazily at his post at the top of the ship, and Sasha was busy trying to hunt the stray cat in the cabins who had earlier stole food off of her plate when she wasn't looking...Jean who knows were Jean was, was probably primping himself in the mirror for any pretty 'siren' ladies back in his room, thoughts like that only pissed Eren off as he was the only one who stood on guard at the top deck of the ship, looking out in the ocean for any signs of enemies or rocks or anything else that could harm them.

The only one who stayed by Eren's side was, in fact, actually Armin who looked down at an old drawn map of the area and was crouched down with his back against the wall. His finger sliding across the map delicately when trying to figure out where they were.

Armin asks finally, "Do you see any land? Like islands."

Eren breathes heavily thru his nose, and he puts down his telescope he was looking through for only a second to look down at his blonde friend "No. If I saw either of those, I would have let you know. So far only the ocean...I'm starting to get a little sick of looking at it."

Armin asks next when looking down at the map, "Then what about any big rocks or noticeable landmarks or any of the other ships?"

"Neither of those either. Just blue and endless fog."

"I wonder what could have happened to the other ships...you don't think they could have been attacked do you?"

"Who knows. They disappeared in the fog awhile ago. They could be right behind us for all we know or turned back in fear. Mankind can be just nothing but cowards sometimes when faced with any kind of fear." Finishes Eren as he returns to looking out of his telescope, hoping to see anything, because at this point with the thickening fog, they could crash into anything, and crashing into a large rock would mean instant death for everyone. He didn't understand how some of the others could be so lackadaisical about everything.

This time it is Armin's turn to sigh, and he puts his head against the inner deck of the ship as he ruffles his hair. Then Eren spots something through his telescope, a rock, a small one towards the northwest of them and then he sees something like a shiny redfish tale sitting on top of the rock. He narrows his eyes taking the telescope from his eye and then he rubs them. Perhaps this was from lack of sleep the last few days, but when he puts the telescope back to his eye, he still sees the shiny red fishtail.

As his eyes travel up, he also notices a slim and toned human looking waist, and then he sees something that makes his eyes widen to saucers. Average sized breasts that were fine and perky... with soft and pink colored nipples. Eren doesn't know how to feel as his eyes slip to the face of the apparent sea woman, her hair a shiny black midnight color, and her eyes appeared to be gray. He also dully noted she looked to be from Asian descendant.

He pulls his eye away from the telescope, and he doesn't know whether to feel threatened or not. He looks down at Armin calling his name "Armin..."

"What?" asks his blonde friend as he stares up at him.

He doesn't say anything in a state of shock as Eren offers the telescope to Armin and his friend carefully takes it from him. Once Armin has the telescope in his hand he stands up and looks through it before he takes it away from his eye and mutters his cheeks pink "Is that...?"

"Yeah" Eren also mutters, "It's a siren woman...I think...Should we tell the others? There might be more."

Armin purses his lips in thought holding on the telescope, and someone from behind asks, "Tell us what?"

The person being Jean and walks towards them. Armin and Eren both stare at him, and he glares back "Well...?"

Eren scoffs taking the telescope from Armin's hand and now offering it to Jean, and he says snottily "See for yourself."

Jean glares at Eren before snatching the telescope from his grasp, and he looks out of it and asks "I don't get it. What am I looking at?"

"You will see." inquires Eren as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Then suddenly Jean gets extremely quiet, his cheeks turning bright red, and he slowly lowers the telescope, having to force himself to take his eyes off the sight he has seen. All he says in a lower mutter is a "She's beautiful...Did you guys see her breasts and nips?"

Eren narrows his eyes at Jean, and snatches his telescope back and hisses "Of course we seen her breasts, we aren't blind. But that isn't the problem here. The problem is that the sirens are actually real, and we're in their territory. What happens if they're planning an attack?"

Armin then answers the question suddenly from before, his eyes serious and hard "We have to inform the others. Erens right."

Jean suddenly frowns, but the blush in his cheeks doesn't fade quickly, and he says "How can a woman like that be planning an attack? Shes out in the open, and alone. If she were planning an attack, she would do it from behind our backs."

Armin frown furthers "It doesn't matter. She might be out in the open, but it could be possibly a trap."

Then their conversation is interrupted when screaming could be heard from the inner deck, and someone comes crashing out loudly. All their eyes widen, and Sasha can see, her chest rising and falling quickly and she screams pointing "THERE There are fish people in the water! I saw them from the window."

Connie quickly wakes up from his nap hearing all the noise, and he peeks down from above, his eyes wide, and he says wiping the drool from his mouth "Wait, WHAT? Did you say fish people!?"

"I swear I saw about two or three swim by real fast by the window!" she yells her eyes watering from fear.

Suddenly everyone is tensed and on guard, and soon the other sailors on the boat also get tense and get a worried look in their eye as they look around them and out into the ocean.

There is silence before another scream comes from one of the sailors, "I see one! Right there! It's at the side of the boat."

Then one of the sailors gets their gun and aims at the water before he quickly shoots, and a terrible screech could be heard, and everyone covers their ears from the cry of pain from the creature. That was probably a bad move... there might have been a chance they were actually just swimming by or was that foolish thinking...?

Not long after, all the sailors rush to the side of the boat, and they see a cloud of red where the creature was shot, and along with that, they see three sets of eyes glaring up at them from the surface of the water. Their eyes slits, then before everyone knows it, a sharp looking object is directed at Eren's head. The object looking like a harpoon.

Eren quickly goes to duck with the other sailors, but before he knows it the creature going to attack Eren is dragged under the water, and the last thing everyone sees is a shiny red fishtail. Everyone eyes widen, and the other sirens by that ones side quickly follow suit.

Jean then mutters not sure about what exactly happened, "What just happened...?"

Eren then says quickly backing away from the edge, and he gains authority to his voice "I'm not sure, but everyone needs to be on guard and get back to their posts! We take shifts until dawn! No slacking!"

"Yes sir!" most of the sailors say, adrenaline rushing in there veins and they run back to there posts.

Then Eren thinks as he walks back to his post 'Did that creature from before just save me...or was it something else...?' And with that, the thought pesters him until dawn, and he never finds an answer.

...

...

(Star's POV)

I stare surprised as just when I'm about to go outside, after Levi's initial disappearance, he appears with a limp, naked woman in his arms. For a moment I figured he was going to start a harem with another human woman, but then shortly after I figured out she wasn't human, she had green scales stuck to her neck and thighs, pointy ears, and what looked like sharp teeth from her parted lips.

I then ask curiously to Levi after he wanders inside with her still in his arms and I follow behind him "Who is she?"

"An ally," is all he replies with, then shortly after a pause he says "She's injured."

My eyes glance to the blood dripping down her leg and onto the floor of the cave, and I ask "I see that...From what?"

"Humans," he goes on saying it softly, and he brings her by the water before setting her down gently on the ground. Then he says correcting himself, "Or that's what she said...but it looks to me like she got into a fight with another siren."

He examines her leg wound, a large bite, and then deep scratches all over her body. But then I notice what looked like a bullet wound... I don't say anything at first, in fear he might have a bad reaction because it could have been possible one of my dumb sailors on the boat that did it.

I swallow nervously, in fear of when she would wake up and tell him what happened. Would he then see me too as a bad person..and try to eat me? I didn't know, but I start to feel anxious and nervous as I look at the strawberry blonde woman and whatever her story behind her wounds may be.

Levi then turns his head towards me and stares and me before he says "You're scared..."

"No, I'm not," I say quickly correcting him.

"Don't lie to me brat, I can smell it," he says sneering slightly. "Tell me why are you scared?' he asks curiously but at the same time snottily.

"I told you, I'm not scared," I state getting angry now, even though I Was scared...I was scared of her and what kind of ideas she would put into his head.

He sneers still before he focuses back on the woman, looking at the wound and he says "Whaever...at least try and be helpful. Go find me seaweed as I get her cleaned up."

"Seaweed?" I question him confused why he would need it.

"Yes, I can make an ointment out of it. It can help heal her wounds more quickly and slow the bleeding," he explains as he rips the cuff of his pants off and he dips it in the water and starts to clean the blood off her body. He then also mentions a name I never heard before "Hange has taught us about it. I think I can make it on my own."

"Ok," I say oddly and turn away. I don't know of any ointment involving seaweed, but I will go find some to make him happy. As I'm about to leave the room, I look back and see him tenderly cleaning her and then around her wounds. I wonder did he...also like her? I shake my head before continuing my way through the cave and staring ahead instead of in back of me, this is nonsense thoughts, anyway, why should I care?

Then I think some more as I wander back to the exit of the cave, 'Why should I listen to him?' and 'Wouldn't now be the perfect time to escape?' I frown, and I shake my head, no I need more of a thought out plan before I try and escape him again. My plans right now would just end in failure like my other attempt at escaping.

The sunlight temporarily blinds me as I make my way out of the cave. I also think back to the creature. Was it all right to leave the cave without Levi around? It must be safe in the daytime, right? I mean he wouldn't give me a task if I could be possibly in danger...right? Or did he not care I could get eaten now that he has that siren woman in the cave with him...

I try and dismiss all these crazy thoughts, and I feel my feet sink into the warm sand of the beach. Now to find seaweed...

...

...

As I scoop up all the seaweed, whether it had washed up on shore, or I had to go further into the water to retrieve it, I found it wasn't too much of a hard task. The sun providing warmth to my skin, and the seagulls squawking above my head. It was actually kind of relaxing. I even got to see a crab do a sideways walk across the beach, I had thought about trying to capture it for food later on, but I didn't want to get pinched, so I guess it was its lucky day for now until a bird spots it.

As I walk back to the cave with the seaweed in a basket that washed up on shore from the shipwreck, I think what kind of ointment was he going to make. As far as I knew seaweed did absolutely nothing and served no purpose being outside of the ocean. I mean I heard some cultures in the east had actually eaten it for food, but I never heard it be used for some type of medicine.

As I walk back in the cave, I hear a woman cry out which startles me, and makes me flinch and almost lose the basket in my arms. And the crying doesn't stop, it continues, and I hear Levi speaking in a foreign tongue to the woman, his words still rough and aloof as I hear a trickle of water.

I come around the corner to see the naked woman leaning up holding on to her leg, as Levi cleans around it, one hand on her leg while the other is on her shoulder trying to shove her back down. Tears slip down her face as he finally gets her to lie down on her back and he continues to clean the wounds and at the same time dripping salt water into it, making her cry out in pain again.

From when she first got here, Levi has already cleaned most of the blood from her body, but still fresh blood leaks from her open leg wound. It doesn't take him long to figure out I am there and watching him, his eyes moving away from her wounded leg for only a second.

He reverts back to English as he stares at me, "You're back... Now watch her as I attempt to make the ointment."

"Me...? Watch her? Does she even know English?" I ask him as he stands up tossing aside his makeshift cloth he was using. I start to feel nervous again, an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"Yes. Watch her. She knows English, very little, but she will understand you. She just rather choose our native tongue than any human language." he replies as he walks towards me before the girl on the floor opens one eye at me and shows her teeth by curling her lip back.

She speaks in a foreign tongue again, and I assume she is talking about me as she spats something I don't understand, "Corporal, she is a human! So the rumors are true that you have taken a nasty human woman as your mate and wife! You disrespect the king and our commander for doing this! You should be taking another siren as your wife! Not some human harlot! "

He makes an annoyed face as he grabs the basket from my arms and he says still in a foreign tongue, "Petra, does it matter who I take as my wife? I am your corporal, and you're nothing but my subordinate... And don't forget I am choosing to help you for the sake of you being my comrade all these years."

He is quiet for a moment, and then he says something next in an even colder voice, "Just let me remind you if you dislike her..then you're also disrespecting me. And I recommend you go find Hange to help you. She is better suited for this type of job than I am in the first place."

It is then he leaves the room, and from whatever he has said to her, she had tears in her eyes and she glares hatefully at me, before she turns her head away from me, choosing to rather stare at the wall.

Silence fills the room, and seconds pass us by without either one of us saying a word. The only thing I notice is the slight rise and fall in her chest, and the slight trembles meaning she was holding back her waterfall of tears.

Then I ask to break the silence though I'm not so sure it was a good idea on my part "So..What happened? Your wound?"

She finally turns her head towards me, and she replies hatefully, her English choppy like Levi had said, but then again his was too at first, "Humans! Your undignified species! All we doing is scouting boat! And one took a machine and shot it at me!"

"A gun you mean...not machine," I mutter, and she glares even more at me correcting her. But I guess I was trying to be helpful, but to her it was rude.

The strawberry blonde almost ginger haired girl sits up, her eyes slits as she stares at me. She spats next "Why has corporal picked you out for his wife! You aren't even a pretty human!"

I glare at her, but not really feeling hurt by what she has said. I mean...I have been called worse than something not pretty. I once had a girl who thought I was flirting with her husband, tell me my face looked like a whores coochie. To be fair, I did attempt at flirting with her husband, but I didn't know he was married, blame him for not wearing a ring and acting as if he was single.

I mean he was looming around outside the market, and kept staring at me and following me around with no girl hooked on his arm. It was then I turned around, talked to him, gave him slightly flirty vibes, and then his wife came around the corner right when I asked if he wanted to go out and get a drink and went all out berserk on me. I didn't pick a fight with her, but I think she took it out on me because her husband must have obviously been cheating on her. Marriage I guess sucks...and even now I'm getting blasted by a what I think is a jealous woman.

"I don't know why he picked me. To be fair, it might have been random. He might have just been some lonesome Fishman." I state to her shrugging my shoulders.

"Fishman" she spats. "Don't dare disrespect corporal like that, We are sirens! A dignified species, unlike humans!"

"Yeah whatever fish lady," I say uncaring if she didn't like my nicknames. "And while we are at it. What happened to your leg with the bite wound? I know for sure no human has done that."

I see her grit her teeth, and I'm sure provoking something with teeth like that wasn't a good idea, but for some reason, I feel safe. I mean Levi was right around the corner, and the minute I screamed he would come around and pull her away from me...or I hope he would. He did with the other siren and even killed him.

All she replies is as she lays back down, "Mikasa just like Levi. Loves a human and would do anything to protect him."

I blink before I ask "So a siren was protecting a human because she loves him? So that means you tried attacking him?"

She doesn't reply, so I assume that was a yes and at the very end of the fight, Levi appears again with a stone bowl and what looked like green gunk inside. I cringe slightly at its appearance, but he kneels down and says, "Tch, I could hear you two bickering all the way from the other side of the cave. Was it really necessary to fight in the whole 5 minutes I was gone?"

I scoff as I stand up "I don't know. Ask her. She started it."

The girl says nothing, and she looks away from both of us, and Levi sets the bowl down next to her.

I then turn my back to leave the room, and Levi asks "Where are you going?"

I answer before storming off, not knowing why I was suddenly so aggravated, "Outside."

He doesn't stop me, and from there I leave the cave in a huff and spend the rest of my day until the sun dipped below the horizon on the beach and exploring parts of the island. And during this time alone, I'm given time to learn the layout of the island for my future escape. I for sure didn't want to be around that siren woman for any more time as necessary...and I guess for this matter, Levi as well. Both were equally irritating.


End file.
